


Your LIE

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Separation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's perfect life became totally messed up when his long term engagement broke and his company got bankrupt. Losing everything, Sasuke is determined to do anything to get back his everything. No matter what price he has to pay. Even if he has to deceive and lie because an Uchiha always gets what they want.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has the main pairing of two males. Thus there will be lots of male sexual and romantic interactions. If you don't like it. Don't read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The story is an AU. Many things can be different from canon. Also this story is written in Sasuke's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Beta: TeethOfBerenice

Sasuke's POV  
\-----------  
I don't know why I started all of this, but I do know I was consumed by my own rage at that time. T, the time when he confessed to me, in the garden of our company.

His blonde hairs shownined brilliantly under the sunlight, and his intelligent sapphire eyes sparkled with hidden motives and thenwhen he looked my way and repeated his question to me.

I'm saying it 'repeated' because he confessed to me in high school too, but, without taking an answer, he just left at that time. And now here we are, standing in front of each other as an employee and a boss (hHe is my boss of course! Life is not as smooth as it seems).

"Can you give me a chance, Sasuke? A chance to havefor a relationship with me?" Hhe asked while looking straight into my eyes with his unwavering gaze, and I just looked at him like he was the biggest fool (which I think he is).

"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend.," Hhe said once more, and I sighed and looked at him coldly.

Whatho does he think he is? Fine, he owns this whole freaking company, but that doesn't mean he can have me! He is the sole reason why my fiancée broke up with me because that bitch got infatuated with this guy's looks and money. And because of that our families separated their businesses, which ended up with us going bankrupt because those people took every client, so, in simple words, this person who was the reason of all of the problems in my life is telling me that he wants to go out with me!

I wanted to slice his pretty head and then drink all of his blood, but I can't do it because he is my boss, and I can't lose this job, so now what do I do?

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Please, don't say no! Please, just one chance!" Hhe looked so desperate that I felt more and more satisfactionied while rejecting him. But no! That cell has to ring now to just to ruin my fun!

"Uh-yes? …Oh, Ook... I'm hurrying back now… Yes... I'll be there shortly… Ok." I looked at him, bored, while he listened to his call. He quickly ended his call and looked at me while biting his lips and fidgeting. He didn't look as confident as before, and it really made me feel good. Ah-Sweet, sweet revenge!

"I-uh have to go. There are some important clients, so please think about it! Please, I really love you.," Hhe said and left. Just like before without taking my answer.

I smiled bitterly, 'you don't know how much you made my day good.' I got a cappuccino from the nearby café and drank it while sighing blissfully. Yup, I was going to think about it! But not his way. I was going to think about a perfectly icy and bitter reply which would take away his confidence and smile and would make him miserable just like me!

\----->>>>

"Hey man, what's with this long face? Everything OK?"

I released a long sigh in reply ofto my colleague's question. Shino is a nice and intelligent guy, and he is my senior too. This guy really helped me out many times, and now, after two years of my job, we are good buddies.

"Yeah, just something.," I sighed again.

"Something's wrong with your girlfriend?" Shino asked while typing.

"You know, Shino, I'm a lucky man.," I said sarcastically, and Shino laughed heartily.

"Means no strings attached?" Shino winked, and I laughed, nodding.

I started typing too and thought about Mr. Boss dude and his confession while finishing my tasks for the day. You know, I was pretty excited, but that insolent son of a bitch hasn't even noticed me since that day, and it's making me damn annoyed! I really want to hurt him, LIKE REALLY REALLY want to hurt him, you know! Ok, whatever! Even if you think I'm being mean, I don't give a fuck about it because Hhello! That is Mr.-fiancé-stealer-and-making-people-go-bankrupt. OKk, fine, he wasn't involved directly, but, still, he is the main reason offor all ofthe chaos in my life! So I'm going to have revenge, and no one can stop me!

When I got home I was already beat and just wanted to bury myself under covers, but no, like I said I'm a LUCKY man, a very -very lucky man, so, my when I entered in living room., I saw her, my ex-fiancé Sakura. Ok, now what is this woman doing here? I felt my blood boiling.

"Hey, sweetie," Mmy mother called out to me sweetly, and I just sighed deeply. I really didn't want to see her face.

"Hey, mom.," I gave a small smile to her.

"Hey there, handsome.," Sakura chirped, and I just wanted to punch her. 'nNo no, bad thoughts! A good man never hits a woman'.

"Hey, Sakura.," I said with a poker face, and, man, my poker face is good!

"Aww, so cold. But, never mind, I'm in a good mood, so I'll forgive you this time.," Sshe smiled wickedly, and I just clenched my fists. She is shameless!

"I'll get something to drink for you.," Mmy mother said quickly and left us alone.

I released my breath and relaxed my shoulders. I loosened my tie and, took a seat on the couch across from her and asked coldly, "Why are you here?"

She smiled, and her eyes shone, "Don't be such a pussy, Sasuke. I just wanted to share a good news with you."

"Spit it out!" Sshe is annoying.

"You remember, Sasuke, when I broke off our engagement, you said that I'll regret it later. But, you know, you might be the one to regret it for the rest of your life because I'm getting married to Naruto!" Mmy eyes widened with surprise, and my blood vessels almost burst due to the increasing blood pressure. What the fuck she is talking about!

"Hehe… You look surprised. You know, our families met for a dinner, and Uzumaki's wants me as their daughter in law. Well, I guess Naruto wasn't looking keen, but I can change it. I' have confidence in myself.," Sshe winked, and I gritted my teeth. What the hell is this all about, huh! Was that guy playing with me!

"He must be a dumb-ass to marry a bitch like you. If he is a smart man, he won't fall for your sorry- ass.," I said bitterly and she snorted like a pig.

"Naruto might not like me right now, but he can't resist me forever. I always get what I want.," Aand there she goes with her cockiness!

Her cell went off, and she quickly got up. "I'll get going now. You must be tired, right? After all you are not used to work as a subordinate.," She smirked, and I just tried not to kill her instantly. "And, please, do attend the marriage ceremony, I'll personally send you an invitation.," Wwith that she left, and I trembled with anger and disgust toward that girl. I shook my head and t. To think that inat some point in my life I loved this fucking bitch more than my own life, and what did she dido? She ruined my life!

When mother came in with a hot cup of coffee I was in athe worst mood possible. I hated my life, I hated Sakura, and I hated Naruto.

Next day started quite heavy because of my encounter with Sakura yesterday, and then it has to rain, too. Great! It was raining when I confessed to her, Iit was raining when we got engaged, and it was raining when she told me that she no longer loved me. It was raining when she broke off with me, too. It's just a coincidence, but, nevertheless, I fucking hate RAIN!

The telephone went off. I picked up the receiver, "Yes?"

"The president wants to see you in his office," spoke the secretary.

I clenched my fists, "Ok. I'll be there in a minute"

In the next five minutes I was standing in his office with a very foul mood, but I kept a poker face, "Boss, you called me?"

He looked at me with a crease between his eyebrows and sighed, "I wanted to wait until lunch break, but I have lunch with the president of IRIS Company's president.," Hhe took a deep breath and then got up from his seat and stood while leaning against the large glass window. "I want your answer regarding my confession."

"Oh," was my smart reply. Damn, sometimes I'm just way too lame.

"My parents want me to settle down. They even arranged a meeting with the Haruno's, and I have to give them a proper answer.," Hhe explain while fidgeting, and it unnerved me. I gritted my teeth and gave a curt node.

"If I give a positive response, what would change? You're going to marry anyway. Right?" I asked monotonicallyously and tried to remain calm.

He shook his head and licked his lips, "No. If you accept me, I won't marry, Sasuke. I have to tell them soon, so that's why..."

He was explaining, but the gears in my mind started to rturn. If I were to say yes, that bitch won't get for what she dumped me for, and I can use this guy to my benefits, too. "So what's your reply?"

I walked in his directions and stood close to him, so close that our chests were touching and I could feel his minty breath. I made up my mind and leaned forward and, captureding his slightly parted lips. We were of the same height, so it was easy to kiss him.

He was unresponsive at first, must have been surprised, but then he kissed me back nervously. And soon it became heated, his arms went around my waist, and he leaned in to my touch while I grabbed his face into the palms of both of my hands. I thought that I wouldn't be able to kiss him but, it was surprisingly easy, must be because his lips were soft and pouty.

When we broke the kiss, both of us were breathing heavily. I touched his forehead with mine and said in an erotic whisper, "Did you get your answer?" Aand he nodded while the unshed tears shone in his eyes. He simply nodded, and I embraced him and h. He hugged me back, and his body trembled so slightly.

"I'm so damn happy. You can't imagine how much happy you have made me. I don't even care if I were to die right now.," Hhe whispered while snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

I chuckled, "Hey, don't say this now. We have a long way to go, my dear boyfriend."

"Boyfriend... Yes, that's what we are, right?" Hhe tightened his hold and kissed my neck. "You are mine. I'm so happy.," Hhe said, and his voice cracked. He was trembling, and I started to run soothing circles on his back with a straight face. The gears in my mind were still runturning to make a perfect revenge plan.

Ah… That's right! That was the day when that lie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?


	2. Subtle Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Summary: Sasuke's boss who is the bane of his existence confesses to him while at home Sakura visits him, making Sasuke enraged. In his anger a plan formates in Sasuke's mind and he accepts Naruto's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I coveted you. I had no right to want you--but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! "
> 
> Beta: HeartSNS

Once he relaxed, he straightened his back and smiled at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "I want to spend my day with you," he said while tracing my jawline with his finger gently like I'm made of glass?!

 

I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it with a smirk, "And we both know we can't. You have the whole day scheduled, and I have a table full of data to analyze." He bore his blue sparkly orbs into mine and pouted? Like seriously? What is he? A three-year-old? 

 

"I know...but my heart says otherwise," he said, while closing the little to no distance between us, hugged me again, and, well, I hugged him back.

 

I gently tugged his hairs and he shivered. I smirked; it was amazing how my little gestures would affect him so much. This guy almost cried minutes ago when I accepted him.

 

I pushed him away gently and looked at his face, and, well, I shouldn't be saying this, but on close inspection this guy looked like a model. His face was well sculptured, he had dreamy blue eyes with long and thick eyelashes and he could easily make girls jealous over his beautiful mesmerizing eyes. Then his hairs were thick, yet soft natural blond, also he had a beautiful almost yummy looking tan complexion and those soft kissable pinkish lips. I haven't looked at his body since high school, so I don't know much about it, but he looks fit and muscular. Ok, now stop overthinking! I wasn’t praising him or anything like that, ok! I was just analyzing his appearance up close. Clear your head, you homo lovers, I'm straight, ok! Huff.

 

"Like what you see?" he gave me a toothy smile, and I snapped out of my haze and smirked. 

 

"Totally," I said while licking my lips as he bit his lips. All confident aura left him suddenly, and he blushed while averting his gaze. His every reaction was making my decision so worth it. Yes, fall for me even harder, just look at me, just think about me and love me like crazy so I can make you feel broken like you did to me.

 

"Stop blushing or I'm gonna just kidnap you," I said while grabbing his chin so he was looking at me. 

 

He squirmed, "Don't you have a table full of data to analyze?"

 

I chuckled, "And is this your way of telling me to get out?"

 

He looked up and licked his lips while playing with buttons of his expensive coat, "I could never say that to you Sasuke?" he looked upset and desperate.

 

"Hey, calm down. I'm not angry. I was just kidding," I said and gave my signature half smile. "Then I'm leaving and we can meet after work. What do you say?" I said while moving away, and he visibly relaxed releasing his breath. I smirked inwardly.

 

"Yeah, we can do that," he nodded and gave me a gentle but shy smile.

 

"Then I'll take my leave for now," I said and turned to leave, but he called out to me again. I felt a bit annoyed but turned to face him. 

 

He looked nervous, "I don't have your number."

 

I gave him a small nod, "Yeah, let's exchange now." After we exchanged numbers Naruto looked at me with yearning in his eyes. He wanted to do something, more like he was craving for affection right now, and he is lucky, cause I'm all up for it to make him go crazy for me. 

 

I came closer to him and stared heatedly into his eyes and he blushed while looking anywhere else but at me. I cupped his face into the palms of my hands and dropped small kisses on his eyes, his cheeks, his chin, his nose and finally a heated kiss on his lips. When I pulled away his face was flushed.

"What was that for?" he breathed heavily.

 

"It looked like you needed it," I smiled. He looked at me with awe and then hugged me tightly.

 

"Have I told in the last five minutes how much I love you, Sasuke Uchiha? I love you so much, and you are not helping it. It's like, only fifteen minutes after we became boyfriends, and you are already driving me crazy." He sighed and I chuckled while releasing my hold on him.

 

"Well, it's my cue to leave because everyone in the office is gonna kill me if I were to drive their lovely boss crazy," I winked and he blushed again. What is he? A maiden in love? He nodded, and I left, smiling. 

 

Once I was in restroom, I smiled while looking at my reflection in the mirror and then did my not too famous victory dance (note: I don't do crazy stuff like this, ok, I'm just so damn happy for ruining the love ride for Sakura).

 

I felt refreshed, and really, today time just flew by, so it was already six when my cell rang. I slid the screen and looked, it was from Naruto.

 

Naruto: I'm in the parking lot, waiting for you. That meeting got over early. Are we meeting up, or are you too tired? We can postpone it if you want.

 

I sighed and smirked, 'No way I'm gonna waste my time getting used to being with a man of my nightmares. No. Absolutely not.'

 

Sasuke: I'm free too. I'm coming, and I also want to spend time with you. Let it be a simple car ride.

 

I smiled and sent it to him. I know he will have a mini heart attack after reading it. I quickly took my laptop bag, my phone and then got out of the office. In the next five minutes I was making my way down to the parking lot.

 

Once I was in the parking lot, I looked about to find the area practically empty. I managed to keep my stride smooth as I made way down the slight slope of the parking lot and slowly approached the man waiting for me near his Ferrari. When he saw me, he smiled nervously and I just waved lazily.

 

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

 

"Hey," I said too and took a deep breath. Nights were still a bit cold, and it felt good to breath in the fresh cold air.

 

"So?" I looked at him quizzically and he bit his lip, his eyes narrowed in concentration, "How about we have dinner together and, well, talk?" he asked, and I smirked internally, 'smooth, Mr. President'.

 

I looked at my watch and nodded, "Yeah, sounds good to me, and, well, we really do need to talk."

 

He nodded and as I turned to head to my car he called out to me, "You can just go with me, and I'll take you back here or your home. Your choice," he said smoothly. The parking lot provided enough brightness for me to easily see the flush of pink on his cheeks.. I looked at him, amused. "I-if it's not a bother."

 

"Then I would take your offer." I gave him a small smile and his eyes gave a dazed look. I smiled on rare occasions. It’s not like I hate to smile, just a reputation of being unreachable. And I've been told countless times that even if I give a small smile, it can make cupid shoot his arrow straight into the next person's heart.

 

He cleared his throat and smiled then opened his car door for me. I smirked, "Such a gentleman."

 

He looked surprised for a moment and blushed slightly, "Sorry, just a habit," he muttered, and I nodded my head.

 

Our ride to the restaurant was quiet. He seemed to be thinking as his eyebrows were narrowed and a serious expression was on his face. I, on the other hand, was thinking about all the possible things I will be saying to him, and I will be telling him the obvious limits.

 

After almost a thirty minute ride, we pulled into the parking area of one of the most famous restaurants. In this restaurant we held many parties once. Now we can't afford this luxury. My fists balled again, 'All because of this asshole,' I thought bitterly.

 

"We are here," he said, and I got out without saying a word.

 

Once we were inside, a waitress came to escort us to a private dining room. Apparently Mr. President was a regular here, so he had a place to dine. So soon we were in the lift.

 

"You come here often?" I tried to start a conversation. He looked lost.

 

"Yeah. It's nice to eat in a beautiful place. It makes eating alone easier," he smiled and I thought, 'alone?'

 

"And you? I would think you must come here often too," he said, looking at me.

 

"Not anymore," I replied shortly and he just nodded. 'Jerk,' I thought, grumbling in my mind.

 

Once we were out on the roof, I looked at the place, examining it. The area definitely was stunning to the eye. A small pool was to the left of an enchanted dining table set up for two and a pathway of tiles were placed perfectly through soft green grass to the right. 'Nice choice,' I thought.

 

Once we were seated, I looked at him to find him staring at a folded paper flower in a glass, like it was the most interesting thing ever. I scoffed internally.

 

"This is folded quite nicely, I would say, but..." he looked up at me, "isn't it rude to pay attention to something else other than your date." 

 

He smiled sheepishly. 

 

"I'm sorry… It's just I'm so nervous...and all of it feels so unreal that I just..." he stopped mid-sentence and sighed, shook his head and then looked at me with a warm gaze. My hand was placed on the table, he reached over and gently squeezed it. "I'm sorry for making you feel lonely," he said cheekily.

 

I scoffed. "Aren't you cocky?" He removed his hand and chuckled deeply, a deep rumbling voice that made me oddly shiver. I settled in the chair uncomfortably. 

 

"So, would you like to talk first or to have dinner?" I guess he felt my uneasiness.

 

I glanced at my cell's screen and then checked the time. It was almost seven. I nodded and gave a small smile, "Dinner. We can talk later."

 

"Then dinner it is. I haven't eaten since lunch time too," he smiled again. We decided on our dinner, he spoke our order through an intercom to the chef directly, who seemed to be his friend.

 

I started to look into the night sky and the beautiful view of the city. How much time had passed since I saw such a nice view in such a nice place and ordered a fancy dinner? It wasn't that we were totally broke, but we could no longer maintain our once luxurious life style. And mind you, living a normal life is easy, but not when you have spent half of your life eating and shopping in the most expensive stores, yup! Then you can't just barge into McDonalds like it's no big deal. If I were to become his lover, I could use him to my benefit. I will let him help me in reviving my company too. No matter what I have to do, in the end, I would just leave him.

 

"The view here is breathtaking. Isn't it?" 

 

I peeked at him from the side and nodded."Yeah. It's been a while since I last saw it," I said and he bit his lip, probably thinking that he offended me.

 

I smiled and waved, "It’s fine. It's not like I missed it. I just didn't have time to enjoy night scenery. But it's a nice nostalgic feeling," I smiled, and he visibly relaxed.

 

Meanwhile, a server brought and served wine at our table and our food arrived shortly after. He took a small sip and twirled the glass in his fingers delicately in a smooth motion, making it a beautiful flutter off his dancing fingers. I was distracted for a while when his voice snapped me out of it.

 

"I never thought I would be able to have dinner with you like this. It's like a dream come true," he smiled and then started eating.

 

I flashed him a small taste of my signature sexy arrogant smirk and watched as his Adam’s apple moved in a gulping motion.

 

We ate in a comfortable silence while talking about random things. Like him wondering what people would do, facing scary shit like vampires or ghosts. He thinks that a spider outbreak would be more horrific. We talked about our favorite genres of movies and our favorite shows. We talked about food and wine and new gadgets. If Sakura wasn't between us, we would've become best friends, guaranteed. But now circumstances were different. I didn't want Sakura to get the satisfaction of having him when he ruined my whole life. That bitch could've at least left the business and personal affairs separate, but NOOOO! She had to separate companies, making us suffer. Damn! I was getting angry again. My hatred for her had seeped into my veins.

 

We finished our dinner and now we are just drinking and, you know, talking. I looked at him. His face was flushed with a constant smile plastered on his sexy plump lips. When he took a sip and noticed that I have gone quiet, he looked at me too, getting serious.

 

"Sasuke?"

 

I looked at him lazily, "Yeah?"

 

"Something wrong?" he asked in a concerned way and I looked at him with a blank stare. Hello! Is he an idiot or something? We weren't here for some cheesy romantic dinner and the whole get to know each other thing. We were here for some serious 'talk'.

 

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" I shook my head and made a serious face.

 

"Thinking about what?" I could feel a bit of frustration under his smooth tone, he was feeling irritated that I was thinking about something else while talking to him.

 

"It's nothing. I don't want to ruin the mood," I gave him an obvious fake smile while grabbing his hand in mine.

 

He gave me a worried look, "It won't. So tell me," as he squeezed my hand gently.

 

"I… I'm not prepared to tell others about our relationship right now," I dropped the bomb, and he looked at me with a serious expression. Hurt flashed in his eyes for a split second, but then he was back to his composed self.

 

"We don't have to if you don't want. And even though you accepted me, it doesn't mean you have the obligation to do things as my boyfriend because let's not forget, you gave me a chance. So, until your heart lets me in, I won't ask for things from you. You don't have to worry about such things," he gave me reassuring squeeze with a small gentle smile and warmth seeping from his words.

 

I didn't have any words for a moment. He really did love me. But I mentally slapped myself and then gave a small grateful smile. "Thanks, Naruto. Really. And I promise you that I won't hold back either. I'm going to try this too. It's new for me, so I'm not so confident, but you have my word. I gave you a chance, and I won't back away. Let's see if this works out or not." 

 

I filled his and my wine glass with red, lifted my glass towards him to toast, "To us".

 

He gave a breathtaking smile, lifted his glass to return the toast, "To us."

 

Once we were finished, he drove us back to the company parking lot. It was quiet and dark with only a few lights. I got out of the car and then looked at him.

 

"Thanks for the night, Naruto." I smiled and he smiled, he looked a bit tipsy. 

 

"No. Thank you. You made my night beautiful."

 

I nodded, "Ok, so, let's meet tomorrow then. You should go rest, too. You look damn tired," I said gently, and he looked at me with half hooded eyes and licked his lower lip sensually. Damn, I'm not gay or anything, but he is Fucking Hot. The urge to just kiss the living shit out of him was getting stronger and I didn't want to kiss him two times in one day.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something, my dear boyfriend?" he said and bit into his plump lip slowly in an erotic movement. And my eyes widened a bit. 'What the fuck is wrong with him!? Is he some kind of porn star!? Fuck the rationality! And, well, I couldn't resist anymore. It was getting so hot, and he looked so delicious. I was standing closer, so I just leaned forward and pulled him into my arms, slinging my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and looked at me with a thirst in his burning eyes. 'Maybe it’s due to all the alcohol in my system, but I want him so bad right now.'

 

The last thing I thought before my lips touched his was 'damn, they are soft.' After that things were a blur. It wasn't a gentle sweet kiss. It was passionate, urgent and sloppy, our lips sucking and biting and tongues coiling with bare passion. Our teeth clattering. We weren't fighting for dominance. It was that kind of kiss in which you just forget about your surroundings and don't even know where you're standing, and everything around you disappears. The only thing that was present was his kiss, his passion, his long and strong fingers tugging on my hairs. I pulled him even closer as if that were possible. I felt his soft lips, his wet soft muscle, which was playing with my own tongue, and his hot breath. His hooded glistening eyes. We broke the kiss only to inhale deeply and crush our lips again. It lasted barely half a minute, but I have no words. I have kissed Sakura and a couple of other girls hundreds of times, but none of it could compare to this. The hotness and passion was still running in my veins, making me feel dizzy. Our foreheads were touching, and he was panting. I just looked at him breathing heavy and my heart felt warm.

 

His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed while his messy sexy hairs were sticking to his forehead. His front buttons were open, and he looked so young and sexy yet cute at the same time that I looked at him, bewildered. I touched his face with the tips of my fingers gently. His skin was soft, so soft and warm under my touch, burning. His defined cheekbones and then his lips, so soft and plump. I gave into the urge to caress those soft lips and gently kissed him again. He didn't even say a word and let me dominate. I cupped his face in my palms and placed butterfly kisses. His breathing was shallow, and he was trembling due to the slightly cold weather or maybe due to all this excitement. But it turned me on a lot. It was like a spell was cast, taking all my rationality with it. I then pushed into him against his car, stepping in between his legs and leaning closer to his body.

 

I gently nibbled on his ear and he quivered. I then proceeded to gently kiss his neck thoroughly, and when I was near his junction, I licked and he shivered. 

 

"Sasuke..." he moaned in his gruff voice, and I snapped from my trance.

 

I inhaled his intoxicatingly sweet, fresh and woody smell. My pants were tight now because, apparently, I totally lost control there. I looked down, and he wasn't any different either. I gave a small smile, "Naruto," my voice was deep and raspy, his body trembled slightly. We just stood there for a while, smiling like fools and taking time to breath normally. Once we were better, we pulled apart, and now he looked embarrassed.

 

"Uh, well then, good night, Sasuke," he said awkwardly.

 

"Good night, Naruto," I said, and he just nodded. "See you tomorrow," I said, and he shook his head again, looking all lost and tense.

 

I sighed and closed the distance between us. I buttoned his shirt and ruffled his hairs to his natural sexy mess. He looked surprised. I smiled, "Almost as good as new." He nodded and bit his lips nervously.

 

Before I could say something, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." And just turned on his heel, got into his awesome sports car and left. Once he left, my expression darkened, and I felt bitterness. I was out of it. But I’ll make sure that I don't fall in love with him along the way, or it would mess up my plan, and, well, this guy had charm. It proved to be damn difficult to ignore him. I shook my head and got into my car. Well, it wasn't that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts on this chapter?


	3. Doubts & Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go on dinner together to discuss their limits in this relationship and along the way Sasuke realizes that may be ignoring his boss's charm wasn't going to be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HeartSNS
> 
> "Tell people there's an invisible man in the sky who created the universe, and the vast majority will believe you. Tell them the paint is wet, and they have to touch it to be sure."

I drove back to my parent's home and abandoned any thoughts of going back to my apartment. Yes… My own luxury apartment. Before my engagement with Sakura broke, I was the head of a designing department. H & U Company was the best and finest construction company and we had one third shares, the other two were Haruno's. And I'm the one who designed the whole Lilac Apartment complex, and well, I'm damn proud of it too. Sakura and I were the project heads, though Sakura would wander in, make comments about this and that, visit with others, it seemed that I was the only one that put whole heart into it.

 

It was a big step for me as it was my first project. I worked on many team projects with my brother and father, but this one was all my own. And yes I knew in the end Sakura would be praised too, even though she didn't lift a manicured finger to be involved in the actual project, I didn't care at that time. Because at that time, even though Sakura was cold and distant, my eyes were only for her.

 

After I finished the project I was offered a huge settlement of money and was looking at purchasing the most extravagant apartment for me. I wanted to move into that apartment with Sakura after we got married but well… I sighed and tried to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

 

I parked my car and got out of it. Once I came in, I just climbed the stairs and headed into my room. The house was quiet, meaning everyone was probably asleep already. I got into the shower. No matter how tired I was, I always shower before going to bed.

 

While bathing I again drifted into my thoughts. I had made the decision of using the Uzumaki but the dang nagging voice of my consciousness was in my head....telling me to end this dangerous game of fire before it burnt one of us. Being an Uchiha meant I was fed morals, delicacy and manners and no Uchiha uses other ones because we are just...you know...already better…

 

I knew what I was doing was wrong but I just wanted to wipe that smile off of that damn bitch's face. Just the mere thought of her made me want to punch a hole through the wall.

 

My thoughts drifted again toward Naruto Uzumaki's first appearance in our high school. And I don't want to admit it, but he was the only male, besides me, who captivated everyone. He was actually quite cute, only being 17 years old, with a body that showed beautiful feminine qualities. His blond hair was longer and his skin was less tan at that time.

 

While I was seen as a sex symbol, Naruto was seen as a cute pretty boy. And he was cute with all of his nervousness, cute grins and immediate blushes. To put it simply, I could tolerate him.

 

But that all changed once Sakura started to show her weird obsession with Naruto. After that, whenever I saw him smile, my face instantly became blank and I would try to control my anger. Then he had the guts to try and befriend me. I felt blood rushing to my brain. It was hateful how he stole my whole life from right under my nose. These thoughts were fueling my hatred for him. Yes! This was what I needed to proceed with my plan, not some guilty conscious. Naruto was not innocent by any means!

 

I sighed and took the towel to dry myself. Once I dressed for bed and got under the covers I remembered. Quickly I grabbed my phone and sent Naruto a simple 'good night. Thanks for the evening and for the parting kiss' -S with a wink emoji.

 

A few seconds passed when the screen lit up indicating a message from him. I opened it and smirked.

 

'Don't thank me Sasuke seriously because it was the other way around! And…I just couldn't stop myself you were so sweet to me.'-N

 

A smirk naturally found its way to my lips because I knew that when he wrote the last sentence, he would have definitely blushed like a schoolgirl.

 

'Well it was unavoidable with you being so seductive.'-S

 

After I sent the text, I sighed and stared at the message box. Was I really ready for all of it? Yeah, it's been two years since my engagement broke but I've not been in a relationship since then. More like, I couldn't. I was getting immersed in my own thoughts when the screen lit again.

 

'So it worked?'-N

 

I narrowed my gaze on the text. So he was trying to seduce me! And he got me too! So sly… 'But it isn't like you didn't enjoy it.'...some voice said in the back of my head which I completely ignored.

 

'Well it did. I couldn't stop myself from tasting you.'-S

 

I knew somewhere in my heart that it wasn't entirely a lie.

 

'God I was just joking!'-N

 

I rolled my eyes, 'now he was embarrassed!?'. I quickly responded with another text.

 

'But I wasn't'.-S

 

After a good five minutes of no response, I went to turn off my phone when it lit up again indicating a message.

 

'I'm happy… that you weren't.  
Good Night *Kiss emoji*  
Bye'-N

 

I stared at the screen, shook my head and smirked. I sent him a simple good night and then turned the screen off. I slipped under the covers and shut my eyes. I felt the doubts once again surfacing but I wasn't going to think about it anymore. Sakura and Naruto both are the reasons of my ruined life and stressors of my family. They are the cause of my brother's insomnia, my mother and father’s failing marriage and even my father's mental condition! ‘If only Naruto didn't exist none of this would've happened!’ I thought bitterly. I forced my senses to calm down and soon sleep took over.

\----->>>>

I woke up at the exact time of 5 am and grumbled. I rubbed my still heavy eyes and tried to shake off the sleep. There was no way I could sleep any longer. Thanks to a strange sleeping pattern I have, once I got up, I wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Getting up in the middle of the night was no help, all it did was leave me to toss and turn the rest of the night away. Most nights, I would get up after one or two hours of sleep because really, no sense tossing and turning the remainder of the night. Of course in the morning I would be shitty and crumbling, but thanks to my good composure, no soul can tell how little sleep I actually got.

 

I rubbed my eyes once more and then got up lazily to take a long hot shower. Once I was done I got out and it had been only 30 minutes! I huffed and went down stairs. I made a cup of coffee and brought it back to my room. I ran fingers through my damp hairs and sighed contently. In this cold room and with a cold body, the hot coffee was such a nice comfort. I sipped the bitter sweet liquid and slightly moaned.

 

I stayed awake after this just sitting lazily in my baggy clothes with a blanket around me. Once it was past six thirty I changed my clothes, grabbed my Ipod and decided to go for a run.

 

After a good hour of running a brisk pace, I headed back to my now dull bleak home. My father was not in sight nor my mother. While the coffee I prepared perked, I made myself toast and a fried egg. As I sat munching on my breakfast, I stared at the seats around the small dining table.

 

After going bankrupt, we sold our previous house and bought this one. I could still remember how my father would sit at the main seat, sip his herbal tea gracefully and brother would cheerfully tease me for my grumpiness while mother would laugh cutely at our bickering. A maid would serve many breakfast items on the table yet we would touch only two or three.

 

Now that I think about it, maybe we were being too arrogant by not thanking God for what he had given us. I smirked bitterly Ah! So Ironic… I don't think in our luxurious life we even remembered any entity called God. I shook my head. Once I was done with breakfast, I washed my dishes and went upstairs to change.

 

After I changed I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I have black color eyes and my eyelashes are naturally thick. My black hair cast a charismatic aura around me because of my pale fair color. People often told me how charismatic and smoldering hot I am but for me, it was just a tool.

 

Well when good looks and intelligence runs in your family, then it is no longer a big deal for you. But it doesn't mean I don't take advantage of it. But then again a mere smile or a lunch date was mostly enough to get the results I wanted.

 

At eight thirty sharp, I was entering into the building and work started on the forty five. I always got in early so I could just set things up and start work. Once I was in my own cabin, I sighed and started to put things in order.

 

Once I was done I started to look through files and just then my phone buzzed. I looked at the new message from my 'boyfriend'.

 

'Good Morning'-N

 

'Morning to you too.'-S

 

I sent him reply and leaned back in my seat.

 

'Am I really ready for all of this?' I thought. Being raised in Uchiha households taught us that we were are to be prepared for anything and everything. Hell I think our elders even plan their death and funeral beforehand, kind of creepy right? 

 

'If I'm going to mope around I won't be able to do anything. I have to get a grip on myself. I'm just going to use him, restore my company, then I'll just dump him and get married.' I nodded to myself in determination.

 

It was almost 9 am and I could hear the murmurs and bustling of office workers. I then heard the commotion outside and smirked, 'Oh here comes my prey.' as I could hear others greet him.

 

It was Naruto's routine to greet all employees and then go to his office. He wasn't overly frank with others, not at all like his highschool self. He wouldn't smile but would listen to them with a soft expression. Unlike me, I'm mostly cold and indifferent. It's not like I was like that from the start but people always fawning themselves all over me because of my looks and money made me this way. Because once we lost our bank balance, those people turned their backs. So who needs them when all they want is money?

 

I sighed and tried to cool down my temper when I heard the click of my door opening, I looked up. There he stood in a navy slim fit stripe suit in all his glory. He closed the door behind him and then gave me a blinding warm smile.

 

His azure eyes were shining with an unknown mirth in them and his hairs were styled quite nicely, making him look smoldering hot. 

‘No doubt this is why there was so much commotion outside. All of this to seduce me huh'. I smirked and he smirked back with a challenge in his gaze. Like he was saying, 'Let's see how long you'll be able to deny me'.

 

And I accepted that challenge. He would be very surprised that I was already ready to surrender but he doesn’t have to know it.

 

"May I come in?" he said in an amusing manner.

 

"Aren't you already?" I leaned back on my seat and raised my eyebrow with an amused expression on my face.

 

He chuckled deeply and just like before, it sent a strange chill down my spine. I sat awkwardly in my seat and looked at him quizzically.

 

"Am I? Didn't know." He said while striding toward me with that confident stance and that meaningful tone. He stopped when he was standing closer to my seat, invading my personal bubble.

 

I smirked, looked at him and wriggled my eyebrows, "Not yet."

 

He blinked and then laughed. I felt myself being captivated by that deep rumble, those damn dimples and the way he threw his head back in such a carefree way. It was refreshing and I wasn't expecting it. I don't know why, but I felt a smile tug at my lips.

 

When his laughter died he looked at me with amused eyes while he bit his plump lips to stop it. His face was flushed and his eyes teary. "You got me." he said sheepishly.

 

"Well two can play the game." I said nonchalantly and smirked. 

 

He smiled while shaking his head. "Aww You're no fun to mess with,“ he said amused and sat on the table while leaning forward.

 

"Really?" I said quietly as I brought my fingers to his face and softly caressed his cheek where those damn dimples just disappeared. He bit his lip and his body tensed for a moment before relaxing and leaning into my touch.

 

"Yeah," he said still smiling and gazing at me with a warmth in his eyes. 

 

I looked into his deep blue captivating eyes and those plump pink lips. 'If I was going to do it then hell I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest.' I gently tugged him closer by his chin. He bit his lip and gripped one arm of the chair. I grabbed his other hand in a strong grip and then our lips met. We started of softly, just dropping lingering open mouthed kisses and tasting each other. I licked his lower lips and then sucked the flesh gently. He gripped my hand tightly and opened his lips to give me more access. He was letting me dominate and I felt internally thankful for the fact. I gently nipped his lips while my other hand settled around the small of his back. His other hand now travelled into my hair and he gently stroked my scalp making me almost moan in delight.

 

We broke the kiss to take a breath, our lips still touching. He looked dazed but he was still running his fingers through my hair and I found I really appreciated it. I smirked and before he knew it, I pulled him into my lap. He looked startled but bit his lip before he could make a strange noise. Once I settled him in my lap he looked at me frowning and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? What if we get caught?"

 

I smiled and then nuzzled my face into his collarbone, "This is the real excitement."

 

He looked at me like I grew two heads because well I was the one who didn't want to be found out. I smirked and used his confusion to simply attack his slightly tilted neck. I felt his pulse beat like crazy and latched my lips there, kissing and licking. He shivered and slung his arms around my neck, tilting his neck and giving me more space to assault. I dropped kisses on his neck and on his jaw line. I then cupped his face and kissed his lips, his cheeks and then I kissed his ear. He shivered again and it was nice to see him being so honest about my touches.

 

I felt a tug at my heart when I saw his flustered expression. His lips were swollen from all that suckling earlier and now looked even more kissable. I dived in and kissed him again. This time more aggressively. I sucked his slightly parted lips, then licked them slowly and then thrusted my tongue in his hot cavern. He was more aggressive too. No longer letting me dominate. We fought over dominance with our tongues coiling and sucking each other. His fingers were gently tugging at my hair as I pulled him flush against me. There was no space left.

 

We broke the kiss when it became too difficult to breathe through our noses. Our breathing was ragged. We gently touched our foreheads together, he licked his pursed lips and then, "Good morning," he said abruptly. I just raised my eyebrow. He looked embarrassed so I just leaned and gave a chaste kiss to his lips, "Good morning to you too." I gave a small smile and he smiled back.

 

"I can get used to this," he said gently.

 

"To what? Making out in my cabin?" I asked amused still holding him in my arms.

 

"Stop making fun. I'm talking about kissing you like this," he said slightly pouting.

 

"Ok, I won't but I have a condition," I said getting all serious.

 

He raised his eyebrow quizzically and restarted the earlier motion of stroking my scalp. "And what may this condition be of yours?"

 

"It's simple," I said leaning my face closer to him, our lips almost touching and our breathe mingling. "Just stop pouting. You're making me go crazy." And before he could say anything in response I captured his plump lips and kissed him gently and sweetly.

 

After a moment we broke the kiss and he burrowed his face into my neck, "Don't do it so suddenly. You're giving me a heart attack here." He huffed and I pulled him back.

 

"It's OK. I know how to give CPR." I looked at him with all seriousness.

 

He pouted again and scrunched his nose, "God were you even listening! You're kisses are causing me mini heart attacks and then you will have to give me CPR!

 

"Then should I count to three before kissing you?" I asked and he just huffed and looked away.

 

I smiled I turn and then slowly closed the distance between us. I brought my lips closer to his ears, "1…2…3..." And then I kissed his neck and sucked at it gently.

 

I felt his pulse going crazy. He tilted his face and looked at me with a flushed expression. He gripped my shoulders, burrowed his face again into my shoulder while whispering, "Idiot it didn't help at all. You made me even more self conscious." He lifted his face and looked into my eyes with love and warmth, "But I can get used to it." I smiled and this time he kissed me. Gentle, butterfly kisses on my face, on every nook and corner.

 

He gently stroked my scalp and massaged it with his long artistic graceful fingers. He must have noticed that I was enjoying it as he continued on and then my phone buzzed. I glanced and saw it was the notification of work. 

 

Naruto sighed and then looked at me smiling, "I should go now. I'm wasting your time."

 

"First thing, yes, you should go and second, yes, you are wasting our time. Because if you don't hurry up, we won't be able to have lunch together." He smirked playfully and narrowed his gaze.

 

"Only you have the talent to say get lost so sweetly."

 

"Well it's a talent which will help us into getting more private time." 

 

He nodded, kissed my nose and then got up. He smoothed the wrinkles on his suit and smiled.

 

"I'll be going then. Bye darling." He winked and I smirked too, "To you too darling' I said sarcastically and he chuckled, turning and leaving me with piles of files to go through.

 

Once he left, I leaned back on into my seat and smirked, "You are so going to go crazy... my darling..." I shook my head and then busied myself with my work so I could have lunch with him. The more time we spent together the more quickly I'll be able to manipulate him.

 

Time flew and it was already lunch time. My phone buzzed. I checked the message and it was from Naruto.

 

'Hey… I'm so sorry but I won't be able to join you at lunch.'-N

 

I quickly texted a reply,

 

'What about the food then?'-S

 

'Have to skip it. Go ahead and have it. *Smile emoji*'-N

 

I just shook my head, 'like hell I'm going to pass up such a good chance.' I called a nearby Chinese Restaurant and ordered for a takeout. In 20 minutes it was delivered. I took the boxes and marched to his office. I knocked gently and heard a 'come in' in response.

 

I walked in and just stood there looking at him. He was completely engrossed in whatever file he was interpreting. His coat was draped on the back of his seat. His first two buttons were opened with a loosened tie. He had a serious concentrated look and I noted that whenever he would feel conflicted, he would bit his lower lip.

 

I stood there not moving an inch until he acknowledged me. He looked up and I saw pure shock and glee in his eyes.

 

"Sasuke… I thought I told you to go ahead." He shook his head in disbelief but still gave me a warm breathtaking smile. Well it would've been stunning for me too If I was gay which I'm not, so thank you!

 

I shrugged my shoulders and strode toward the sofa in the room. I placed the takeout on the table and walked over to him. He was still looking at me quizzically.

 

I leaned down and softly said, "I couldn't."

 

His breath hitched when I placed my lips gently on his. Our lips moved in a sync. It was a gentle greeting kind of kiss with no tongue. Soon we broke it, "Come on. Let's eat," I said and held my hand forward. He grabbed it and got up. He looked quite pleased with my choice of fried rice and sesame chicken. We ate in comfortable silence with few words here and there.

 

We were almost finished when he said, "I'm leaving for a business trip tonight." I gave him a look and kept chewing my food, " and it won't be a long one really. I'll back in two days." He looked at me apologetically.

 

"We have been together for one day and you are already leaving me for two nights," I said monotonically. He stopped eating and nibbled on his lower lip.

 

I sighed, shook my head and then turned to him. I took his hand in my hand and pulled him a bit closer. He looked at me with clouded eyes and trembling lips. "Hey, I'm not mad. I was just kidding OK? It’s work, of course you have to go. And well, if you really want to make up for it, why don't you take me on a date?"

 

His eyes cleared immediately and a pure excitement shone in his blue clear eyes. "Then it's decided. I'll take you on the best date of your life." His smile was filled with confidence. He leaned forward and gave a peck on my lips, "Thanks for the lunch." He smiled and I smirked.

 

"Couldn't have you starve yourself to death," I said playfully and he chuckled.

 

"Oh Sasuke I love you. My oh-so-caring boyfriend," he said teasingly too.

 

Lunch time was over so we kissed a bit, discarded the boxes and got back to our work. He texted me a 'thank you' and I replied him with a 'you're welcome.'

 

That evening he invited me to come with him to the airport. We made out in the car before getting out and outside the car we behaved merely like coworkers. I saw him off and then returned to my house. 

 

After having a late lunch with my now abnormal family I took off to my room. After a shower, I crawled into bed and quickly I sent Naruto a message of 'goodnight.'

 

When I didn’t get a reply, I figured Naruto was probably still in the air. I sighed and thought of all what transpired today. I told myself it was difficult for me to manage the behaviours I pulled off today, but was it really? I silently thanked God for giving me the next two days of Naruto-free so that I can sort my thoughts and next moves in my plan.

 

It wasn’t easy for me to be a lover to Naruto. Even though kissing him didn’t disgust me but would I be able to go further if he wanted to eventually? No. The mere thought was creeping me out. And if that happened, wouldn’t I just end up ruining my plan and my job too? I had gotten myself into a mess but it wasn’t like I had anything else going for me. 

 

I rubbed my tired eyes and glared at the ceiling with a deep scowl on my face. What had I gotten myself into? What the hell was I even thinking! I took a deep breath but just a glance around my bleak room was enough to make me remember exactly why I was doing this.

 

I clenched my fists and narrowed my gaze. Maybe all I needed was rest because if I start forgetting why I started this, then I must really be going insane finally... I was doing this for my mom, my dad, my brother and most importantly for me. I wanted to get rid of this burning anger inside me. I wanted to have my revenge….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?


	4. New facts coming in light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a late night talk with Itachi and an e-mail is delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It has been long since I updated any of my stories but I'm pretty busy with my thesis and all. I'm not a professional writer and English is not my native language so I apologize for any inconvenience regarding grammar or words or anything else regarding the story. I would be happy to use your help so if you want to help me, You can PM me and I'll answer I felt like my previous chapters lacked a bit of emotional status of characters and didn't cleared the exact confusions. So I'm just explaining more. And seriously I don't have a beta so please don't complain about my crappy writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto.

Narto was out of country for two day and even though it's not enough time for me to get used to all of it but I think it would still give me sometime to clear my thoughts. What I was going to do? And what have I done after accepting Naruto's offer . I just hope it wouldn't cause much harm rather than benefit. I know I'm being impatient regarding the matter of resurrecting my family's name and getting revenge on Haruno's but it has already been two and a half year. We was already back to company's parking. I got out of the car and thanked the company driver. I then strode toward my car in the parking and got in.

While driving my thoughts drifted toward my broken engagement again and I frowned slightly. It had been already quite sometime but still I can't believe that everything has changed so drastically in my life. I always feel like some thing important was being kept away from me. The awkwardness and coldness in my parents house is something I can't get used too. It feels strange to feel the resentment and hatred my mother shows toward my father. I've heard that when they said to break the engagement and separate companies. My father lost his cool for once and caused quite the mess. It was so difficult for my mother to deal with all of this while my brother and I were away on a trip. No one called us until we were back in New York. Kizashi Haruno was waiting for them in his office along with his wife Mebuki and my mother Mikoto. That was the time when they just broke the engagement telling me that Sakura wasn't interested in the engagement anymore and because of that there is no real reason anymore to stay joined. Kizashi looked so cold and determined that I already knew he was not going to go back on his words. But Damn it! They could have told me the reason. But no one said a word. In the room when the bomb of my engagement being called of was dropped only I was the one who looked a bit taken aback. I was surprised that even my brother was completely composed. I stayed composed and didn't even asked any further question but it didn't mean that I wasn't mad. I was beyond furious! And then I was told about the accusation of embezzlement on my father. 

I pulled the car into the garage and then got out. I strode in to our house with blank expressions and a mask of indifference. When I passed by the kitchen I saw my brother there working on his laptop and cup of coffee in his hands. When he felt my gaze he looked up and gave a small smile. I quirked my eyebrow a bit and came inside. I placed my laptop bag on the table and then took a seat on the chair next to Itachi.

"Mom's sleeping?" I asked quietly. losing my tie and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yes. She waited for you but her headache was coming back so I told her to rest." Itachi's voice was calm and composed.

"She should go meet Dr. Shizune." I said with my expressions calm and collected but in reality I was feeling so anxious. My mother has alway been quiet immune to diseases but she was getting headaches quite frequently now and I wasn't going to overlook it just because we are crazy busy or father was already a lost case... I wasn't going to lose my mother too.

"You do know that we can not afford her fee anymore Sasuke. She is no our private physician anymore." Itachi calmly said while working on his laptop and casually spared me a glance before he was back working. I looked at my brother's calm yet tired face. Itachi looked so tensed and tired all together. I tried not to let my temper get the best of me. All because of them.

"But she would still see her Itachi. She is mom's friend too." I tried to reason with Itachi and tried to swallow the feeling of utter helplessness. It made me so much angry that because of some stupid shit going on between my father and Kizashi Haruno, they broke everything. Haruno's broke everything just because they could. They saw us going low and low and hitting the bottoms and struggling and they didn't give a shit about us. I bit the inside of my cheek. Damn I hate them!

"You think mom would take advantage of her friendship? She wouldn't do it even if Shizune insisted." Itachi said with a grimace and I could only node. Pride. It was engraved into our souls as being the Uchiha's. We would not go saying sorry or take advantage of someone or some situation. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut. A voice sneering at me for getting involve with Naruto to have my revenge but I pushed it back. I tried not to focus on any of the guilt that I was basically just trying to use Naruto and I had intentions of taking advantage of him too. But I tried to calm my senses with the anger and hurt and betrayal I felt for Sakura and Naruto and how Naruto so purposefully used Sakura's name. Naruto wasn't a naive guy. He fucking knew how much I despised Sakura and he rubbed it in my face. As a matter of fact Naruto threw his trump card. I sighed mentally. Good for him 'cause I needed that too.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a ore calmer tone and closed his laptop's lid and looked at me intently. He slowly leaned back and took the cup of coffee, sipping it and his dark eyes boring into my soul.

"Why are you asking?" I asked simply with a composed face and Itachi just arched his eye brow like challenging me to deny his claim. It wasn't like I was denying it. The real question was should I tell about this or not? And as a fact I know that hiding something from my brother is having CIA on your ass. Even they can't be this quick. But the real problem was not that. I took a deep breath. Itachi would be hurt if he got it on his own. This was the real problem.

"I'm dating my boss."I stated it as a simple fact but anticipation was coiling in the pit of my stomach. I eyed my brother whose expressions were still somehow completely calm and a bit tired but no surprise flashed through his eyes.I just hoped he wasn't going to flip out on me. Well ugh because Itachi when angered or pissed off is not a sign to be seen. I mentally shuddered.

"Hmm... You mean Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? The boy had been your class mate if I remember right brother?" Itachi said flatly and looked at me a bit strangely.

"Hn." I simply gave a small node and braced my self when Itachi's eyes narrowed for a brief moment.

"Is it because of Sakura's little visit?" Itachi asked with steady stare at me. I would never admit it out right but damn Itachi was hella intimidating and it wasn't helping my case right now.

"No... He asked me out...before Sakura's visit." I said in my defense even though my face was completely blank and casual.

"But you accepted after her visit I assume or I would've known." Itachi said simply and I grimaced. Why did I even thought for a second that Itachi wouldn't figure it out. Sometimes it's so fucking frustrating to have a smarter brother.

"If you know already than we don't have to beat around the bush." I simply shrugged my shoulder and locked my gaze obviously at the window of the Kitchen. It was a large window and I can still remember the the glass wall of our mansion. The trees and the fountain and the continuous spray of water running down creating a scene of rain. My eyes glazed a bit and I know I lost my focus for a moment.

"Sasuke... Don't do this." Itachi's voice was strange. It was almost like he was... nervous. My brother who was one of the most smartest persons on this planet was nervous and for what reason. On my revenge? I know it's petty how I can't damage Haruno's at all because they are so out of my control not but I can damage Naruto and I can damage Haruno's through Naruto. I just have to play my cards nicely.

"I would be at least able to resurrect our company. I'm sure if he trust me enough I'll be able to influence him. The chances are high." I tried to reason with Itachi but my brother just looked almost resigned and ... tired.

"Don't go doing things you'll later end up regretting." Itachi's calmness was setting me off.

"Then tell me what should I be doing?" I asked a bit sarcastically but wow like seriously they never told me every things. Just a half ass rejection and and a broken engagement. Always hiding the facts. Always keeping me in the dark and now when I want to do something on my own Itachi is just telling me that I would regret using Naruto? Why would I ever? It's not like I'm gonna fall in love with him. I would never allow my self to do the same mistake twice. Ever.

"You aren't a child anymore Sasuke. Just don't mess up your life because of unworthy people." I felt a sudden heat in Itachi eyes before they were composed and calm again, "If he is truly in love with you. Don't waste your time getting revenge. Love isn't some thing to be taken so lightly." Itachi's voice was soft when he said the words to me. No edge. No sarcasm. Just plain utter sincerity.

"Itachi... Love is quite an impossible word for me. I don't even know when the time would be for real thing. What I'm going to do. Right now I'm dwelling on even physical attraction. Which is completely I'm not even gay. If having him can cause pain to Sakura than help us resurrect Uchiha enterprises than I'll do what I think would be necessary." I could feel the determination and hardness of my resolve. I always ran away from people who were after my looks but if that's going to give me gains I want than I'll fully use my assets.

"Don't fall too hard than." Itachi got up and took his laptop and gave me small smile than gently nudged my forehead with his fingers tiredly.

"I won't fall brother. Just wait and see." I said with an arrogant bitter smirk and Itachi just shook his head. Like he was giving up. After two or three minutes I heard the sound of Itachi closing his bedroom door and I sighed. Somehow I really wasn't sleepy at all...

I don't know when did I came to my room or showered or slept a restless and dreamless sleep but on the exact time my eyes opened like a alarm clock was fir in my head. I don't know why but my body felt heavy. I took care of my morning routine and when I was ready and came into the kitchen. I saw my mother making breakfast. I froze for a moment. What was the last time I saw her at the breakfast? When was the last time I heard her hum like this? When was the last time I felt this incredible calmness on seeing my mother doing something normal. I sighed and came into the kitchen. I could smell bacon, eggs and freshly baked bread. I was surprised I didn't smell it while getting ready. I came into the kitchen and gently grabbed my mothers shoulders and then kissed her temples. I softly said morning and my mother flashed me small graceful smile and returned the greetings.

I checked my watch. I had ten minutes. It was enough time to have a quick breakfast I guess. I took the seat and looked at my mother's back. She turned with a plate in her hand and gave me a smile while putting in front of me. I poured some juice into my glass. She sat on the chair in front of me. It was silent.

"You look pale." She said suddenly in a calm collected tone and I looked at her. Wasn't she the one who looked pale?

"Couldn't sleep." I gave a small reply and swallowed the eggs.

"Is there anything I should know?" She sipped her black coffee and arched her brow with a unreadable look.

"No." I simply said trying not to clench my jaw and remain relax. Fucking family of psychics! First Itachi and now my mother. GREAT.

"Mmm.." She hummed noncommittally. And I tried to ease the sudden tension in my shoulders.

"Ahan family breakfast? Good morning maa." Itachi said with amusement laced in his voice. My brother looked ready to go. I just rolled my eyes when he gave me amuse look. Great now my brother is here kissed on mother's forehead and then took a seat beside her after making coffee for her.

"I was just asking Sasuke how was his night? It doesn't look good." My mother said casually and I tried to focus fully on the smell of bacon and it's taste. She was trying to rile me up.

"Really Sasuke? Rough night?" Itachi looked at me with a complete casual look like we didn't even talked last night. Fuck him!

"It's just my insomnia nothing unusual." I said shrugging my shoulder and casted a glance at my wrist. Five minutes more.

"You didn't have it before." My mother's voice was soft. Almost apologetic like somehow it was her fault that every thing happened.

"It's not that bad." I said in a neutral tone.

"It isn't. You are exhausting your self and people make more mistakes when they are low on sleep." I tried to ignore how Itachi lingered on 'mistakes' more.

"I'm not exhausted. I'm having almost five hour sleep. I don't have it bad Itachi." I looked at my brother with a pointed look warning him to not to say a word which could make my mother pick a hint. Because God help me if it happened Mom will not back down until she meets Naruto and on the worst case scenario She might be disappointed on me being with a man and well I certainly can't tell my mother that I'll be just using Naruto and that's it. She will most definitely shoot me a disappointing glare and won't look my I love my mother way too much to let it slide. Itachi looked at me for a moment than just took his phone from the table. It was buzzing meaning a call and I just thanked God. He excused him self and than got out. I was already finished with my breakfast thankfully so I got up too to wash my glass and plate in the remaining two and half minute.

"If it gets worse please take medications. I certainly don't want another part of my family making mistakes just because they can't seem to think clearly because of some half ass reason like this. Have a good day Sasuke"I was getting out of kitchen when my mother suddenly spoke and I froze. I didn't turned just swallowed my spit down and gave a curt nod before getting out. Itachi was in hallway. I just shot him a glare and got out. Itachi just arched his brow.

It sucks to be in a family of psychics!

One I was out on the main road I tried to get my nerves together. I really wanted to fucking kill Itachi. Because of his stupid big bro act mom became alert. Ughhh. Now this was going to be not easy. My mother is n't like other timid or sweet or carefree women. She is a women with the will of steel. She may be just a house wife now but she is a women who have spent her whole life doing business and deals along side my father and Sakura's dad. She was smart and beautiful with a strong family and high academic background. The reason I got attracted to Sakura was because of this too. She had looks, intelligence and power. Now that I think about it. I just looked Sakura because she was closest to the ideal of my mother. I was never that interested in her. I always thought that if we got married she wouldn't stand in my way of success. May be I never really loved her. I sighed and bit the inside of my lips and tried to focus on the road. Fucking Haruno's! The familiar anger surged through my veins on thinking about Sakura. They destroyed my perfect life, my family, my mother became just a regular housewife, or may be not regular because mostly she is just in her room. Or Itachi, he was a fucking god in business industry nd now he is working just as a salary man under that perverted guy and my father... The composed collected and amazing business man... is now just a broken man. He wouldn't even come out of his fucking room. And My mother has become so cold and distant with him. The fuckers accused my father of embezzlement! Fuck! I tried to control my raging temper before I crashed the car. Itachi would kill me if anything happened to though he rides his bike now, He is infaturated with this old junk. I still can't forget my Nisan GT . I loved my car but... I sighed and pulled the car in company's parking.

Once I was in side the small cabin I opened the laptop and then checked my cell phone. There wasn't any message from Naruto still so I relaxed and started working. During going through different mails and other drafts I was busy enough that I didn't noticed when did lunch time started.

"Hey. You gonna come with us or are you gonna just skip the lunch?" A female voice said cheerfully and I looked up to see one of my co-workers. Ino Yamanaka is a blond woman with looks like model, She has the looks and brain but seriously she is damn annoying. I seriously don't get that why this girl can't see how Nara always looks at her or how he takes care of her. So shallow just like Sakura. I felt bitter but didn't changed my face expressions.

"Don't be so troublesome Sasuke." Nara said with a yawn and I just rolled my eyes. Nara had a huge crush on her and this girl... I huffed but still got up.

We got out of the building and came into the diner just across the road in the corner. Most of the company employees came here for lunch. Some times I come here too with Nara and Ino and Chouji joins us too some time but being in a different department makes it difficult. While sitting on the table and listening to Ino's continuous ranting and flirting my mind drifted toward Sakura again. She and Ino were way too alike. To much. Ino was leering at him just because of his looks. Overlooking Shikamaru Who seems to be only focused on her blabbering. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from saying anything and kept my expression calm. We were almost done with the lunch when my phone rang with an unknown international number.

"Who is it?" Ino seemed annoyed by the sudden call. Interrupting her in the middle but well I only arched my eye brow. It was none of her business.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." I simply stated and she bit her lips. I just mentally rolled my eyes on her offended expression. Shikamaru didn't acknowledged our little argument and kept eating slowly.

"No..I.." She was surprised a bit . Her eyes widened but I just rolled my eyes and got up to receive the call before it got cut. I didn't wanted to be rude to her but after her so many blunt advances I think I did the right thing. And well I have no soft corner for any of the girls. All of them are just same.

I sighed and swiped on the screen. "Hello?" I asked in a causal tone.

"Sasuke." I heard the soft whisper and I got a bit confused. The voice was familiar and then my eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Naruto." I said surprised a bit.

"Hahaha.. You got me. I thought you wouldn't recognize my voice." He said in a cheerful tone. There was a mischievous amusement in his voice.

"Hn. How is the deal with ALECS going?" I asked hiding my smirk and turning to a more casual topic.

"It's going rather well. Even though I think that the young CEO is trying to outsmart me but yeah It's under control." He said heaving a sigh with a confident tone.

"If this goes right I'll may be return a bit early. I have meeting in just another twenty minutes." He said again. I could feel tiredness in his voice.

"After the meeting sleep for a while. You seem tired." I added in a gentle tone and heard him laugh.

"mmmm.. Are you worried about me?" He hummed amused.

"You are my boy friend. Is it strange to worry about you?" I asked with a challenging smirk on my lips.

"No It's rather pleasing to hear the ice prince worrying about me." He said in hushed whisper. His voice was a mixture of purr and amusement. I just rolled my eyes on his obvious flirting.

"I'm not ice prince Idiot.I have a heart too." I said simply. Looking in my surroundings and the traffic on the road.

"I would like to see when I get back." He said again suggestively.

"Should I be worried?" asked arching my brow and trying not to snort.

"It depends on what you think of it." He said in a suggestive way and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well then why don't you come back and see it for your self. I don't think we are yet comfortable enough for phone sex." I said smirking.

"Pfftt..Yeah well we really aren't." Naruto said chuckling a bit. A deep voice with genuine mirth. I was a bit taken aback. His laugh was... contagious. A rare voice. I tried to just shake the weird feeling. It wasn't time for feeling like this for this guy.

"Yeah so just focus on what you are doing. We can talk about the other things more briefly once you come back." My voice was a bit rough when I spoke and Naruto was silent for a bit.

"You and your bedroom voice." He said with a breathy tone. I smirked. I wasn't planning but my rough voice got quite the reaction from him.

"What about my voice?" I asked smirking.

"Makes me hard." He said bluntly in a breathy whisper.

"Should I take responsibility?" I asked bitting my lip to stop from smiling. I knew my voice was arrogant but he just chuckled.

"Didn't you said we aren't gonna have phone sex? Or did you have a change of heart huh" He asked with an obvious smirk.

"Well it is n't actually sex until I get you out of your clothes. I don't think a simple blow job classifies as sex." I said smirking and walking a bit toward the small parking of cafe. I leaned against the wall under the shade.

"Well shit.. Yeah It isn't technically sex. Fuck Sasuke now I'm imagining it." I could hear the sexual frustration oozing in his voice and the roughness in his tone of his arousal.

"Mmmm some one is impatient huh?" I asked with a seductive whisper and lowering my tone.

"Sasuke.. Stop... If you just kept talking this way I'm gonna cum?" He said in a hoarse whisper. His voice low and breathy.

"Now we can't do this can we because your twenty minutes are already over." I said with a dark mirth. It was literally fun to play with this guy. How he was reacting to even little change in my voice. How I could so naturally joke around with him and tease him. He was so natural and genuine about it with no artificial reaction at all. No flirt or flattering. it felt good. May be Itachi was right. May be I should try to enjoy my relationship and actually try to have a relationship with him.

"Ugh You bastard. Now I have a hard on. What I'm gonna do now." He sounded horrified.

"Well than I'll leave you to solve this problem. You're the boss after all no? We'll talk later." I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"When.. I'll come back you'll regret teasing me like this." He said with a dark edge in his voice and I don't know why but in the first time in my life i felt a thrill running in my veins and surging through my whole body. He was obviously trying to control his body reaction but to my horror my own body was reacting now. What was this? I wasn't sexually frustrated at all. I was having my share of sex so it couldn't be. But this dark thrill which I was feeling right now. It scared me.

"Well than for that you've to first come back. No?" My voice even sounded strange to me too. It was husky and a bit breathy. Why was he having this effect on me. What the hell was wrong with me. I felt frustrated all over again but didn't let my frustration to ruin my facade. I wasn't even sure if it was a facade at this point. And this was making me hell lot of uncomfortable.

"Well that's too. I'll be going than." He chuckled deeply and a dark thrill again twisted my gut. I bit my lips and tried to regulate my suddenly increasing breathing.

"Yeah." i said trying to play off casually. Some one called out to him and he said his good bye and I was left in the parking with sweaty palms and my heart thrumming. I tried to relax my self and tried to shake off the strange reactions my body was giving me. It wasn't normal. Why was I suddenly reacting so much. I never reacted to guys before and it wan't like guys never tried to get into my pants. I never had a reaction like this so what was it. From the first kiss to right now. In just tree days things were escalating much more than normal. Why was it happening like this. I was trying to cool down my self and not freak out. Was it normal? May be not. But what i was trying to do wasn't normal too. I was straight for my whole life and now I was trying to seduce my boss who also happened to be my former class mate and had a crush on me and tried to bait me using my ex fiancé's name and I took the bait to use him. Damn! It was messed up wasn't it. I grimaced. Somehow at some point my life started to twist into some thing strange and now here I was trying to some how straighten up my fucked up life. I sighed. Wow that helped clearing my mind. I thought bitterly. I looked at the time and it was already over lunch time. Only five minutes left. I though about going back in to the Cafe when my cell phone rang again. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the familiar number and my expressions hardened. I swiped the screen and spoke in a serious tone.

"Any news?"I could feel anticipation swirling in my gut. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that the news was what I wanted to hear.

"Yes finally I have some thing you would like to hear." Said the voice of my former collegue.

"I'm listening." I said in a cold controlled voice. I saw Shikamaru and Ino coming out of the Cafe and Ino waving at me. I just rolled my eyes and gave a curt node to her.

"Well it seems that the accusation of embezzlement on your father is a complete and utter bullshit." The voice said excitedly and I felt like my heart was in my throat. Suddenly my throat felt dry.

"Details." I said in a hurried tone. Finally Finally Finally! Fucking finally I have a lead. My blood was sizzling and I felt almost lightheaded.

"Well the phone is not safe I'm e-mailing you all of the details. We have finally a lead." I could hear the excitement in my friends voice and my lips twitched a bit in response to his pure excitement.

"When I'll be done with them they won't be able to even stand." I said with a dark edge to my voice.

"Oh yeah!" My friend just shouted and I just smirked.

"Lunch break is over. I've to go back to office. I'll call you later." I said quickly and then cut the call and quickly met up with Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyed me but didn't said anything.

"Hey what's up. You look different. Almost.. happy if I say." Ino said surprised and I just shrugged not bothering to reply. Thanks to the new revelation I was completely in control and not thinking about my hormonal reaction and totally focused on the task on hand.

Once I was in the office I quickly took the seat in my small cabin and opened my e-mail. I quickly read each and every word of the e-mail.

Zuka_0707  
Subject:SECRET SCROLL

Ok so I would just go straight to the point. Whole embezzlement thing and money transfer was done completely at once. It was done just three days before you and Itachi came back from the trip. In the next two days whole fiasco was created and you father was absent from there on. All of the documents were made abruptly. You'll be able to tell immediately when you'll tad it. But I really think that something else was the reason why it all happened. Just read these attachment.

I gritted my teeth and started to read the documents. There were so many loop holes in the documents that it was actually laughable. I narrowed my eyes once i was finished with the whole file. I was utterly confused. My brother and mother didn't even tried to know the truth behind Haruno's accusation. It felt complete and utter lie. My father didn't need money. Then why the hell Itachi and mother just accepted the facts. It was confusing and making my gut twist. They just accepted whatever Haruno's said. But they didn't created much problem at that just telling us that after this Sakura is not interested in marrying me. Wow. What the hell was actually going on? I really needed some answers and until then a strong drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In your opinion what could be reason behind all of it? Why Would Haruno's do something like this and why would Mikoto and Itachi just accepted it? Also what are your views on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship?
> 
> Enjoy.. Adios.


	5. Old connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such worlds are still unseen but they exist  
> such pains are out of our sight but they felt
> 
> our relationship is just like fragrance   
> you cant touch it but easily can smelt

I gritted my teeth and started to read the documents. There were so many loop holes in the documents that it was actually laughable. I narrowed my eyes once I was finished with the whole file. I was utterly confused. My brother and mother didn't even tried to know the truth behind Haruno's accusation. It felt complete and utter lie. My father didn't need money. Then why the hell Itachi and mother just accepted the facts. It was confusing and making my gut twist. They just accepted whatever Haruno's said. But they didn't created much problem at that just telling us that after this Sakura is not interested in marrying me. Wow. What the hell was actually going on? I really needed some answers and until then a strong drink.

I sighed after I was finished with the first two documents. The first two documents all just stated that how my father was transferring money in a personal account. I narrowed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheeks. This was so stupid. My father didn't need money. And also in just five to six months we were going to merge the company there was no need for my father to do that! Why would the frame my father for such an obvious bull shit and why did my father just accepted it? We could have a fought a legal battle and won it too! Then why did all of them just resigned themselves. It was annoying and it piqued my curiosity even more.

I opened the second attachment and it was also more or less on the false and altered records of my father's money transfer. I just clenched my teeth while reading and tried not to react. But it was difficult. Knowing how just these bunch of words have destroyed me and my family. I couldn't let it pass. A headache was coming due to all the stress and the little sleep I got last night so rubbed my eyes and opened the last attachment and my fingers quavered with rage on seeing the content.

'Mr. Fugako Uchiha as in one of the other director of Haruno & Uchiha corporates tried to take over the company by using the false documentation and altering the records….' I kept on reading and a vein pulsated in my temple. This was utterly a bull shit and whoever made this document didn't even tried to search the history to try to make it more realistic. My father would never do this kind of thing and I knew it. He had no reason to do this! I was already getting married to Sakura Only one thought crossed through my mind and that was revenge.They obviously framed my father for something he haven't done. And my family accepted it without any question!

The real question was why? Why would they do something so outrageous without any reason? Or may be there was a reason! But again what reason could be big enough to frame my father? They disgraced him! They made us pitiful for what? I was going to be their son in law in just six months! What was the reason that they would do this? I read the document again but the confusion wasn't cleared at all. I couldn't even think of this accusation being right in any way. Because even if it was right and my father did tried to take over the company than he wouldn't have done it so obviously. They didn't called my father a business genius for nothing. If he really wanted to do this he would've done it in a way that no one would've been able to catch him. My father used those tactics to bring down many of our rivals but he never crossed the line. His pride was the biggest so I know for a fact he wouldn't stoop so low.

And then there was the marriage, after the marriage every thing was going to ours so it doesn't add up at all. Unless my there was a factor of not merging the companies! But it's impossible because I was getting married! I racked my fingers through my hairs in frustration. What was that I was missing? What was the missing puzzle piece?

I spun on the revolving chair and looked at the open document again. I pinched the bridge of my zone while my eyes narrowed. May be Sakura left me not only because she got interested in Naruto but also because of this! Or may be they didn't wanted to have to do anything with us after this accusation! May be Sakura already wanted to break up and used this oppurtunity to get rid of me. Or...

may be the Haruno's plotted all of this to get rid of Us! May be they chickened out about merging the companies! Shit. My mind raced and the veins throbbed in my temple. This must be it! They didn't wanted to merge the companies and give all of the control to us by marrying their only daughter to me. I gritted my teeth and scowled menacingly. I wasn't going to forgive them for this. I will take my revenge! I will destroy them for what they did to us. They fooled my family and broke us completely!

I logged out of my e-mail and started to check the report which was sent to me after lunch. I had to finish it before going home. I opened the file and started to work. Work was good. While working I completely engrossed my self into files and really for these hours I didn't have to think about our miserable life. But to day even this wasn't helping me. I could feel the rage still boiling in my veins and I wasn't calming down at all. I sighed. It was going to be a long work day...

It was seven when I finished and the office was already almost empty. I grunted under my breath and left the building. After a ten minutes ride I stopped my car in the parking of a local bar. I locked the car and then lazily strode toward the club. The night air was a bit crisp. It was the beginning of the winter. I inhaled the cold air and then came inside the club. It was hot in there due to how packed it was. Music was blaring inside and dance floor was already filled. I never liked clubs or bars too much. I could count on finger tips on how many times I've gone into a bar to hang out or drink. Even when I would go out some times with co-workers or my classmates I never drank too much. But tonight was different. Today I was here for the sole purpose of getting drunk.

The information and the shock was too much too handle. Shit I even lost my trust from my brother and mother! YUP! I really needed a drink. And a strong one at that. I sighed and ordered a long Island iced tea and started to drink it. My thoughts drifted back to the documents and my grip tightened on the glass. I didn't wanted to think about the possibility of Itachi and my mother involved. But it was impossible for them to be involved. But then why didn't they tried to do any thing? My drink was already finished so I ordered a martini. Once it was handed over I started to sip it.

It wasn't enough I was still thinking! I didn't wanted to think so I just ordered Absinthe. The bartender looked at me for a while and then nodded. He placed the shot in front of me and I gulped the burning liquid down my throat and ordered another one. I felt a hand caressing my shoulder and I sharply turned toward the person. It was a girl with strawberry blond hairs and green eyes with obscene amount of makeup and a very short dress. She leaned toward me with half lidded eyes and a flirty smile on her red glittery lips. No matter how drunk I was she could never be my type. I rolled my eyes. An other indication I wasn't drunk enough. I could still easily discriminate their disgusting faces. Not good. I turned toward the bartender and ordered another drink.

"Hey there, You alone?" The girl leaned heavily against my shoulder and slurred. If she was trying to be hot she was failing miserably. I just ignored her and gulped the next shot. I felt a bit buzzed too and the pleasant warm feeling starting to finally spread in my veins. I simply ignored the burning of my throat and kept on sipping it now that my mind was pleasantly fuzzy. The girl tried to stand straight I guess because the unwanted weight was gone but next came the poke. I felt the slight irritation bubbling in my veins.

"Heeeyyy... Ya're ignorin' me! Don't bee so meeaan!" She screeched in my ear again and I scowled. and turned to slightly shove her away from my sensitive ear. Seriously the music was enough to make me deaf she didn't have to take a part in it.

"I'm not interested." I said steadily and I'll give a credit to my self because now that alcohol was working in my system. I was quite buzzed. I turned again toward the counter to completely ignore her. I heard her grumbling and calling me bastard and whatsoever but I just kept happily sipping my drink. Seriously I wasn't here to pick someone so there was no need to be nice at all. But well it seems that my evening wasn't going to be relaxing like I was thinking because somehow the girls were aware of me and one after another started to approach me. I was beyond irritated by the fifth attempt and I was sure I was going to punch the next girl.

"Hello? Having rough time?" The irritation I was feeling at the approach vanished a bit on the steady mature voice. I looked at the girl who took the stool beside me. She had dark hairs with honey colored eyes. She wasn't wearing much make up and she was dressed casually in a jeans and gray hoddie with a kitty on it. She smiled at me and I felt a bit strange. Her smile felt strangely professional and not genuine at all.

"Hn." She wasn't trying to flirt or giving me the eyes so I thought best to give a small answer if you consider it an answer.

"I saw the girls coming on you and thought I should become your knight in shinning armor. By the way the last girl was cute and you were harsh." The girl sipped her drink and gave a smile though there was no warmth or any feeling behind that smile and I still felt relax. Almost like I was in the company of a friend. A trusted friend. She looked familiar but why I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I wanted some alone time." I ignored the feeling and grunted.

"If that was the case you could've done it at your own place. I mean not to flatter you but you're gorgeous so girls are gonna hit on you, no? I think you know that too." She beamed again and I was almost tempted to ask if she ever stopped smiling.

"If you haven't told me already I would've thought that you're hitting on me." I smirked with an arched brow and she smiled again this time with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"But I'm not so get over it." She rolled her eyes playfully. "By the way I'm Hana and you?" She smiled.

"Sasuke." I said with a slight nod and she nodded too.

"So what are you doing out here? Broke up with your girl?" She said sipping and smiling in the meanwhile.

"No. a business trip." I gave a short answer because I could feel my words started to slur a bit. So it was better to give a short answer that to slur.

"Oh. So drinking away your loneliness?" She chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

"'m not lonely!" I said arching huffing and she gave a smile like she knew something.

"You're a tsundere, no? The people who keep saying no while their heart says the otherwise." She said giggling while gulping down her third I had a feeling that giggling wasn't her thing so it meant that she was getting drunk too.

"I can be fairly honest when it is needed." I smirked and tuned toward her. She chugged down the shot and laughed heartily.

"Oh and when is it needed exactly?" She asked leaning closer and batting her eyes playfully.

"A secret!" I said smirking. I could feel my self getting loose and relax and it wasn't like I had to be up tight with some one I'm never going to meet again so there is no need to be reserve and well this Hana girl looked a chill and relax person. Also I shouldn't forget that it was all that booze which was making me light headed and relax. Hana just smiled and than started humming when the next song started.

Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

"Yeaaahhhh. Kiss it, kiss it better, baby!" Hana got up from her stool and started to sway. A smile broke on my face too. "I love this song! Come on let's dance Sasuke!" She said grabbing my arm and smiling happily.

"No. Let me just drink." I said swatting her hand away and sipped my refilled glass.

"Stop drinking your worries away! Let's dance our worries away!" She said laughing and throwing her arms in air. "Come on! The song's gonna be over like that!" She said pulling me up to the dance floor and I let her drag me. It was no use really. This girl was persistence.

Man, fuck yo pride  
Just take it on back, boy, take it on back, boy  
Take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what cha gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurtin' vibe, man, it hurts inside when I look you in yo eye

I placed my arms around her surprisingly thin waist under that hoddie and she swayed with the music. Her steps were crazy and she was dancing all over the place. Seems like I didn't have to worry about my pride here. I ust chuckled and let her drag me along her crazy steps. She turned and pressed her back to my chest and slid her body against mine. The dance floor was a little too packed and it was getting hot. My head was getting fuzzy. we kept on grinding and moving with all the warm bodies around us.

Been waitin' on that sunshine, boy  
I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gon' get it like that  
So why argue? You here, here to take me back  
Who cares, when it feels like crack?  
Boy, ya know that you always do it right

My mind got stuck on the first verse. In my mind the last two words made a lot more sense. Sunshine boy. Image of Naruto's sunny bright smile greeted my mind and the sudden craving from this after noon came rushing into me. That is what you call sunshine boy. I chuckled to my self and kept on sliding hands on Hana's soft body which was completely different from Naruto's. His body was a lot muscular and solid against mine. Fitting perfectly against mine when we kissed. His body was hard and right now that thought was making me horny. I frowned a bit on thinking like that. It wasn't weird to get horny while thinking about Naruto right? Damn this alcohol. It wasn't me! It was liquid talking! Yup. I felt satisfied with my own reasoning and kept on swaying with Hana.

What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do  
(Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)

Hana came closer to me this time her hoddie was unzipped and her eyes were half lidded her breathing labored with all that crazy dancing. She slid her arms around my neck and whispered the lyrics with the song. letting her breathe brush on my lips. My mind was giving me signals that it was going in wrong direction.

Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do  
(Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)

I tried to push her off but she clung to me jumping and putting her legs around my waist. I almost stumbled in my drunken state but then put my arms around her to make us as steady as possible. Before I could say some thing she brushed her lips against mine. I was surprised t first but then my drunken mind made it's own decision of kissing her back. We kissed slowly and sloppily. Our hand sliding on each other in heated passion. My phone vibrated again and again in my back pocket. I took it out irritated and tried to make out the number on the screen with my blurry eyes. The number... It was the same as Naruto has called me from. Naruto...! My eyes widened. I dropped Hana suddenly on the floor and rushed toward the bathroom. In next ten minutes I was vomiting the life out of me. Great! This is what you get for drinking your ass of and making out when your boyfriend is away on a business trip. I inhaled sharply. My whole body was sweating and my stomach was churning. I put my pounding head in to my palms and sighed. The stupid vomiting. I grumbled.

The phone vibrated again. I swiped at the screen and placed it against my ear while stroking my stomach over my shirt.

"Sasuke." I heard Naruto's voice and my body churned a bit with guilt. I leaned heavily against the stall's wall.

"Hey." I gave a short answer in favor of not slurring.

"Where were you? I've been calling for last ten minutes." His voice had a tint of worry and I felt my stomach churning again. I quickly hunched over the toilet letting out the contents of my stomach once again. Shit some one must've put something inside. I cursed those girls and leaned back. I was feeling like shit.

"Sasuke! Hey.. Sasuke! Please answer!.." I heard the frantic calling and the phone against my ear again.

"Yeah yeah. I'm here. Geez don't talk so loud." My voice was gruff and I was feeling the foul taste in my throat and mouth. Eww.

"Where are you Sasuke? Your voice... seems off." His voice was worried and somehow this was making me feel giddy.

"Are you worried Naruto?" I asked in a low voice and he got completely quite.

"Hey?" I asked again frowning. Did he cut the call?

"Are you...Drunk?" His voice seemed a bit steady now.

"Drunk? Yup I'm drunk my ass off." I laughed out and then coughed a bit due to my dry throat.

"Are you alone?" He asked again softly.

"Right now? Yeah all by self in the scary stall." I said smirking. Some how the words were funny so I laughed again.

"You're at a club? Never knew you were into clubbing." I could hear the mirth into his voice.

"Sometime." I said my voice going thick. I really needed water. I frowned. I needed to get out of here too.

"So what's the occasion?"

"I wanted to get drunk." I gave him the simple reasoning. Was he an idiot? Why else would I come here?

"Why?" He whispered.

"Not gonna tell you!" I said huffing. Yup he can't get the information out of me just like that. "Don't take advantage. It's not nice." I said again scolding him.

"... You got me. I really wanted to take advantage but I'll wait more like the gentleman I'm." He laughed refreshingly and answered me impishly.

"Really? And how were you going to take advantage Naruto?" I asked my voice becoming hoarse.

"Are we on it again? Because I don't think right now could be the right time to tease me." His voice sounded exasperated.

"Why?" I asked in a low voice and heard his shaky laugh and my body twisted a bit. His laugh was something else. Was it normal to become horny after hearing his laugh?

"Because I'm already imagining your disheveled appearance. The way you're sitting there completely defenseless with a relaxed posture. Your sweaty body and flustered face. Your hairs sticking to your face because of sweat and your eyes half lidded. How I would un-tuck your shirt if I was there. How i would touch you over your white shirt, Over your pants. How your body would feel under under my touch. Just thinking about it is making me hot Sasuke so let's not talk about something you won't be able to do until the end." My body shivered the way he said those words with a possessive streak to them. How those words rolled out so easily and hotly into my ears.

"You don't know that." I said almost whining. Why was he stopping? I wanted to hear more of his voice. I wanted to feel more of the possessiveness. The way his voice got quieter and hoarse.

"You are going to regret this conversation or might not even remember it. Is that what you want? A drunken mistake? You're making it hard for me." His voice was steady and smooth and I shivered at the authority in his voice. Never knew I had it in me to get hot over something so simple. But wasn't that what this guy was doing? Bringing out something in me which I thought I never had. Or may be it was all that alcohol in my system.

"Ya're bein' stubbor'n." I said slurring a bit.

"You're being horny. Come on can't you wait until I get back? I promise I'm going to make you cum over and over again." He said playfully.

" 'm n't gonna forgive ya'r ass if you forgo't" i said huffing. I was getting light headed and then he did that damn thing again. He chuckled deeply. I shivered a bit and my body got heavy. "Stop laughin' you idiot blonde!" I huffed.

"Eh? Why?" He asked surprised.

"Ya'r stupid laugh makes me hot." I said scolding and he got quiet again. What the hell was wrong with him. Stupid Blonde!

"...You are impossible! Stop saying these cute thing or I'm just going to take the next flight and come straight for you. Fuck the deal." His voice was thick and serious. He seemed annoyed on being away. I smirked to myself. Yup that was better

"Then fuck them and come back." I said purring.

"Fuck them? You won't have any problems with this? I mean yeah the CEO is kinda hot if I..." I felt some thing strange running hotly in my veins.

"Fuck you moron. Go fuck him then!" How dare he! Here I was getting guilty over a simple kiss and there he's thinking of fucking the CEO.

"Are you by any chance.. jealous?" I could hear the playfulness.

"Who would get jealous over you?" I said arrogantly smirking. " You 're head over heels for me."

"Ah.. Yes your majesty! You've all the power in the universe over me. Now Please get out of that stall. In fact do me a favor and go home. Call your brother to fetch you." He said with a serious note.

"I'm not gonna tell Itachi to do that! He would never let me live this down." I said grumbling and tried to get up supporting on the wall.

"You are in no condition to drive." He said trying to reason with me. I frowned. Yes I was a bit light headed but I wasn't that drunk. Stupid Naruto.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self. Thank you very much." I huffed and strolled out of the stall.

"Now you're being plain out stubborn. Come one Sasuke call your brother. Please." Naruto pleaded gently and I scowled.

"I'm not stubborn..." I was getting angry now. Damn it. I'm not a child!

"There you are and I'm searching everywhere for you!" I was going to give an earful to Naruto but I heard Hana's voice and turned toward her.

"Hana.." She was still here?

"Hana? Who's Hana Sasuke? Sasuke?" I heard Naruto's whining and just ignored it. Serves him right.

"Yeah! You idiot it hurt like a bitch when you dropped me there! Eww were you vomiting there?" Hana asked flailing her arms funnily and I laughed. She was a funny women.

"Yup! Vomiting my guts out." I said smirking.

"Woah! Still alive?" She asked comically.

"Yup still alive." I said smirking. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Were you on call? Your girl?"" Hana wriggled her eyebrows.

"Nope. Not girl. My boy friend. Seemed strange right." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're into guys! Don't tell me that's why you vomited when I kissed you!" Hana placed her hands over her cheeks and said in an exaggerated way.

"I'm not into guys and you are annoying." I scowled. "Let me say bye to him!"

"Ok say you bye to your lover boy. I've called my roommate and you're coming with me until I get your ass sober." Hana said and turned to leave. I wanted to argue but then decided against it. I said hello over the phone but got no answer. I frowned a bit when I saw that he had hung up. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the stall. I staggered toward the basin and looked at my messy look. I rinsed my mouth with the cold water and washed my face too. I brushed my suit and tried to make my self more presentable to Hana's roommate. After I was satisfied I got out of the restroom into the club. And there was a loud song being played and my head pounded even more. I felt the bile rising again but willed my body to relax and mumbled curses under my breathe.

I quickly made my way out of that stupidly loud place and took a deep breathe. Ahh.. Sweet delicious air!

"Hey you got out?" I heard Hana's smiling vice and turned toward the source. There she stood smiling with her hoddie zipped and that same reserved smile again on her face. I narrowed my gaze and huffed only her face was flustered showing that she was drunk and compare to her I was a mess. That was so not right. I nodded and she smiled again while gesturing toward the man in a black pants and a baggy sweat shirt. He waved his hand and I gave a slight nod. More than that was impossible to manage while my stomach wanted me to start throwing up again.

"He looks green Hana." The guy said and Sasuke felt his stomach twisting into knot.

"Oh shit! It seems I was a bit too late in rescuing him!" Hana said running toward me and supporting my convulsing body.

"He is gonna throw up." The guy said out loud and I had any energy left I would've rolled my eyes but instead of that I just hunched over at the side and started throwing. Shit! I was never going to drink again!

Hana ran to my side and gently stroked my back while I threw my guts out. "Come here and help him up." Hana yelled to the guy who came grumbling and helped me into the backseat of the car. During the ride my mind was hazy and my body was burning with a fever. I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on not throwing up again while just kept bickering with the guy. I just closed of my mind and tried to relaxed my body as much I could with my churning stomach.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." The guy snickered and Hana just slapped his rm playfully. The guy got out of the car and Hana too. She opened the back door and leaned over me.

"Hey you OK?" She asked in a soft voice and I just blinked with my blurry eyes. Hana smiled and rolled her eyes on my reaction. "Come here. Let's get you inside. Once you drink some water and have some sleep you'll feel much better. " Hana said with that smile plastered on her face and helped me out of the car.

"Hn." I gave a small acknowledging sound in the back of my throat and leaned on her.

"Roshi come here! How I'm gonna get him inside! Get your ass out here and help me!" Hana yelled out again and I just winced and Hana quickly gave me small apologetic smile.

"Coming princess." The Roshi yelled from inside and then came out side. Hana grumbled but they both helped me to get inside their lounge. They laid me on their couch and I felt my body slightly relaxing. I was internally thankful for the dark room and only the dim light from hallway was coming in the lounge. I closed my eyes and placed my arms over it.

"Sasuke here's some water and Tylenol." Hana gently nudged my shoulder and spoke softly. I opened my blurry eyes to clear my vision and then got up to take them. After I took them Hana left me to have some rest and left the room. I sighed and thought about the whole crazy evening. In fact not only evening but this whole day was crazy and so much happened. Especially that e-mail. And then I got drugged and call with Naruto... I frowned a bit. Why the hell he hung up on me! That insolent jerk! I mentally growled and then thought about Hana and her unexpected kindness. I couldn't stomach it because no one ever did any thing for me without any motive behind it. But well if she thinks I'm some rick guy she can get some money from. She is mistaken. I rolled my eyes. But than there was that Roshi guy. I have a feeling that I've heard this name before. But may be I've heard it some where else. I tried to relax my self but my mind was still running over Roshi's name and then it clicked!

I slowly got up and took a sigh of relief on not feeling the nausea-tic feeling but I was still feeling like shit. I argued over staying in the comfy couch and confronting those two and the later won. I slowly made my way to the open kitchen which was the source of voices. Both of them were drinking coffee.

"Are you OK? Why did you got up?" Hana looked surprised but Roshi just kept on drinking the coffee lazily.

"Kimura Roshi and Hana Terumi. Is it a co incidence or do you want some thing?" My voice held no weakness when I spoke and this time Kimura smirked while Hana looked stunned on my out burst.

"It's not like you've anything to offer dear ex-boss." Kimura said darkly and Hana glared at him.

"Roshi!" She gave a small troubled smile.

"No Hana. You showed kindness and this is how he is repaying huh? It's not like he is a rich any more! We probably have more than him." Roshi said bluntly and my temper deflated. now I was confused.

"Then why?" I asked a bit tired. Hana got up smiling warily and offered me the seat. I took it and she started to make coffee for me too. I patiently waited for her to answer me. Once she placed the coffee in front of me and took the seat beside me she smiled again.

"It's not like I was stalking you. I just wanted to have a drink and drop some books to the owner. When I came outside and was drinking I heard the girls talking about some hottie and the curiosity got the best of me so I came closer to have a look but then I saw how you were being pursued by girl after girl so I thought about giving you a hand and the rest you know already. To put it simply it was a coincidence." Hana said smiling and my eyes narrowed.

"Hn." I sipped the hot coffee and Roshi snickered mumbling something under his breath which sounded almost like 'typical bastard' which accompanied Hana punching his arm with a smiley face and Roshi rolling his eyes.

"So what are you guys doing now?" I asked and Hana scrunched her nose a bit.

"We are running a small book store down town. It's small but the money we get is enough." Roshi replied instead of Hana and I just arched my eye brow. They were living in a nice apartment and the furniture was of good quality and their kitchen ware looked expensive and they owned a brand new car. 'A small book store.' They say.

"If a book store is this good. I should open one too." I said sarcastically and Hana chuckled. Roshi just huffed.

"No no. We actually work as freelance informants too. We dig information and most of the time lawyers and detectives call us and well the price differs." Hana smiled and I hummed. 'Informants.' Hana and Roshi were both in the Marketing section in Uchiha constructions. and they always had brilliant idea or got the leaked information about our rivals. They were good. It was a gifted talent that both of them were best at collecting information.

After that we just sipped the coffee in perfect silence. After I finished the coffee I got up to leave. I said my thanks to Hana for her help and she just waved her hand in dismissal while smiling. I was at the door when I heard foot steps and turned to see Roshi putting on his coat. I arched my brow questioningly and he just huffed while tying his shoes.

"You're not that well and the club is a bit far on foot." He said that and got out before me. I smirked. He was still the same. A lousy mouth but still caring.

During the ride Roshi just kept on driving looking straight at the road ahead and in just ten minutes we were at club parking.

"Thanks." I said as a courtesy while opening my seat belt and Roshi grumbled a 'no problem' under his breath.

"You.." he said suddenly and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hana... Uh.. Did something happened between you too? At club?" Roshi asked awkwardly tapping his fingers on the staring wheel.

"How is it any of your business?" I know I was pissing him off but if he and Hana weren't together. He had no right to knew anything.

"Would it kill you to just fucking tell me?" Roshi was now glaring daggers at the poor wheel.

"We danced and kissed." I was going to tease him a bit more but well after puking my guts out I didn't had any energy left. I noticed how his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Stay away from her!" He said growling and looked at me with threatening eyes.

"Get over your self. She was the one who kissed. I have no interest in Hana or any other girl." I scowled and glared at him too. "But if it bothers you so much why don't you just man up and tell her instead of trying to threaten me!"

"It's not that easy." Roshi said digging his fingers into his messy red hairs and I just rolled my eyes.

"If you're done with threatening me Can I leave? I'm kinda feeling like shit." I said dryly and Roshi just huffed before pulling out a small note pad. He wrote something and then thrusted into my hand.

"This is mine and Hana's number. If you want some help you can call us but don't even dare to use it for other purposes." he said again growling and I just raised my eye brow and then just shook my head. 'There was no helping to this guy.'

"Hn." I put the number back into my coat pocket and got out of the car. Roshi drove away and I made my way to my car in the parking. Once I was inside the car I closed my eyes for a moment to relax my body and then started the car. During the drive I kept thinking about both Hana and Roshi. They were brilliant people and now they were just managing a book store or working as a freelancer. It wasn't fair.

I parked the car in the porch and slowly made my way inside the house. I saw Itachi working in the kitchen and a mug of coffee. He was completely engrossed in whatever he was doing. I thought about talking to him but then again if he saw me he would instantly know that something happened and then he will worry him self to no end. I slowly made my way to the stairs.

"So you're back finally." I sighed and turned.

"Hello to you too Itachi." I rolled my eyes and grip the stair case and putting the laptop bag on the floor.

"No need to be sarcastic with me little brother. Where were you?" Itachi's gaze was serious.

"I was out drinking." I said avoiding his gaze and looking at the carpet. My head was pounding and my stomach was hurting. I just wanted to lay in my comforter.

"Drinking? You didn't cheat on your boyfriend, right little brother?" Itachi asked lazily but his words were cold.

"It's none of your business Itachi." I scowled and turned to leave.

"Just remember Sasuke that once a deal is made you've to follow it to the end. If you're not going to keep your part then he might also not." My brother's voice was icy cold and I froze. Naruto offered me to be his and I accepted it to use him. We both have our our interests. Just like a deal.

I sighed and glared at Itachi. "I'm not a kid!" I said bitterly and left for my room. Once inside I took a shower and laid under the comforter. It was the first time that I passed out so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another chapter. I don't know a thing about bars or drinks so I took the help from inter-net. I hope you like the chapter.  
> Please follow and comment.  
> Tell me what do you think about the new appearances of Roshi and Hana?  
> Also What are your feelings about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship progress?
> 
> ADIOS~


	6. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the 6th chapter of Your LIE. I'm happy to complete this chapter within the time limit of one week. It's always so difficult to write when I force my self because for me writing is inspiration. When I have none i might write a chapter but it wouldn't have those intense feelings. I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you feel about the progress.  
> Last chapter summary: In the last chapter Sasuke gets some leads. Getting upset Sasuke gets drunks and coincidently meets some old acquaintances.
> 
> The chapter is un-beta'd so please pardon the mistakes.

The moment I opened my eyes I groaned with the throbbing pain in my skull. I blinked my eyes and tried to get my thoughts together. I was internally thankful for the darkness in room. I got up in a sitting position and rubbed my temples. I was feeling the knots in my stomach again and my body all tensed but I tried to relax my self. I really didn't wanted to throw up again. I rubbed my upset stomach slowly to ease the pain and took deep breaths. Once the pain lessened a bit I finally looked at the clock beside my table to see that time was almost five thirty. I needed to get up and shower again. May be a warm shower was all I needed. I sighed and got out of the bed. I shivered a bit on the coldness in the room and my stupidity of sleeping only in a pair of sweatpants.

I strode into the washroom to have a nice warm shower. I saw my suit from last night dumped carelessly on the bathroom floor. I took it of the floor with a sour expression. 'Uh sweet life.' I muttered under my breath. I checked the pockets to take out my cell phone and keys and I felt a paper inside the pocket. I frowned and took it out. I came out side of the bathroom to put my phone to charge. After that I checked the numbers on the slip to see from where I've gotten them. I though they would be numbers from those clingy girls but the names on it were strangely familiar.

'Kimmura Roshi. XXX-XXXXXX  
Hana Terumi xxx-xxxxx'

I frowned and next moment my eyes widened when memories flooded through my hazy brain. I clicked my tongue, 'How could I act like that to her? Such a disgrace.' I thought about sending a quick text but then thought against it and took my phone first to save the numbers for now. 'I would just give Hana a quick call.' I hummed and jumped in the shower to quickly have a bath.

Once I was finished my shower and getting dressed I took my phone. my keys and lap top to get down stairs. Today there was no sweet smell in there. Meaning my mother was inside her room today like so many other days. I ignored the empty and quite feeling of my house. It was a routine now, nothing strange. I felt bitter but the throbbing pain made me grit my teeth. OK no more negative thinking! for now at least.I pressed my palm to temples and rubbed them. I strode inside the kitchen and made some green tea. While sipping my tea I looked through my phone and my eye brows frowned on what I saw in the log. Apparently Naruto called last night when I was in the club. There were two missed call and the third call... which I apparently answered. I wanted to face palm my self because I had no recollection of the talk I had over the span we said. I felt nervousness coiling in my stomach. I really hoped that I haven't told him about those documents. I shook my head and got up to wash the cup,'It wasn't like anything could be changed now.' Yep! I was definitely not drinking this much ever again.

I arrived at the office and made my way to the small cabin and started my day. I was trying to distract my self but the subtle pain in my stomach and temples and the worry coiling in my gut was making it too difficult. I did finished some of the incomplete work from yesterday and left for lunch a bit early. Truth to be told I wouldn't have minded Shikamaru's presence but Ino was definitely a no.

I made my way inside the small cafe close to our company and ordered herb salad. I didn't think anything else would be digestible for me right now. I took my phone out and skimmed through my contacts. I debated over calling Hana or Roshi but then decided on Hana. She was nicer than Roshi anyway. The bell ringed and soon I heard Hana's voice.

"Hello. Hana this is Sasuke." I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh Sasuke. How are you feeling now? Roshi told me that he gave you our numbers but I wasn't expecting a call from you." I could hear the mirth in her voice.

"You have such a low opinion of me. Should I be worried?" I asked while leaning back on the back of my seat.

"Hah. No no. I didn't mean it as an insult. But really I'm happy you called." I could feel the sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah I just.. I wanted to apologize for my rudeness last night. I shouldn't have acted like that." I said and then took the salad with a small node from the waitress.

"No. No. You don't have to really. What happened to you would make anyone wary of people." Hana's words made me remember the reason of my wariness and I felt bitterness in my mouth.

"Hn." I grunted staring at the salad.

"Ah Sorry. But Sasuke really if you need any thing, any kind of help we will do that for you." Hana's tone was reassuring and suggestive. I felt a smirk tugging on my lips.

"Thanks Hana. I'll keep this in my mind." I felt a bit relax. Having allies felt good." And I would talk more but I'm on a lunch break so.." I trailed off.

"Uh yeah why not. But let's catch over coffee sometime." I heard a chime and murmuring. 'Customers? she must be in shop right now.'

" Sure and thanks for last night. Bye."

"Bye and Sasuke...It was nice meeting you though try not to drop me over the floor next time." I heard Hana chuckle and felt my face tint a bit. 'Embarrassing!' She cut the call and sighed. I quickly finished my lunch and got up to leave. I was coming back when I sent Naruto a quick text.

I arrived at the company and now that my stomach was filled and I was feeling a lot better I opened the pending tasks which were more urgent. Time flew and soon it was already past six thirty. I stretched my arms and got up sighing. I felt tired all over. I took my things from the table and got out. The office was dark and only a few people were there. I made my way out of the building into the parking. I was beyond surprised on seeing Naruto leaning against my car with his arms fold over his chest and a far away look on his face. When our eyes met he waved but didn't moved from his spot.

He was wearing a suit of course but without a tie and coat with his sleeves rolled up and two of his shirt buttons opened. His appearance was messy but still you could practically feel sexiness. oozing out of him. I bit the inside of my cheek. I really wasn't ready for this.

"What a surprise! I didn't knew you would be coming tonight?" I gave a small smile when I finally made my way to him.

"Yeah it finished early." I don't know why but his voice was a bit off. He looked tired may be that was the reason. I didn't even wanted to think on the possibility that I've blabbered my plan in my drunken state. That would be super humiliating. There was strangely an awkward silence between us.

"You look tired." I tried to make the conversation and looked at him closely. His always perfectly styles hairs were a sexy mess and under the dim parking light there an ethereal glow to his beautifully sculpted face. He really was a handsome man.

"I'm. I came directly here." He said sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You should have gone home." I said actually feeling bad for the poor guy. He was pushing himself too hard.

"I'm planning on it but I really wanted to meet you. I was hoping that may be you could come to my place. We can have dinner and spend sometime together?" He asked standing straight now and looking at me tired expecting eyes. His baby blue eyes looked a bit dark, almost mysterious.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you want to sleep or be alone?" I said trying to be subtle. I really didn't know why but it didn't seem like a good idea to be alone with him.

"Alone? Huh no. You shouldn't worry about that really. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want it. But if you have other appointments then.." He trailed off and i could feel his eyes turning a bit cold in the end of his sentence.

"No. I don't have any appointments but I must warn you. I'm a very boring person." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"It's OK. It's your company that I want. You don't have to entertain me. So are we going or not?" He demanded tiredly, stiffing his yawn with his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunched up. I didn't know why but he looked so boyish and adorable. My eyes widened on the word I've used for Naruto and I quickly shook my head.

" Sure. If you don't mind then I don't have a problem with this either." I said feeling uncomfortable but forced out a smile. He nodded.

"Let's go then." Naruto said pressing his lips in a tight line and flashing a small barely visible smile to me. It was unnerving how different he was behaving.

"Hn. But how I'm going to come back later? I don't think you're in condition to drive me back?" I said arching my eye brows and he nodded.

"Good question. Now give me your keys." He stretched his palm in front of me. I was a bit reluctant but dropped them on his palm. He closed his fist and turned to his car. i could see his driver sitting inside.

"Danzo..." I saw Naruto calling out to his driver and then an old man with a strict face came out of the car." Take the keys and park Sasuke's car in the parking. You can drop the keys in mail box or just slide them them inside through the slit." Naruto told his driver and give him my keys while gesturing toward my car. The driver just nodded and strode toward my car.

"Now that the problem is solved. We should get going." Naruto again gave his that fake almost professional smile. He stretched his body again tiredly and I swear I heard some of them snap.

"How are you going to drive?" The question was out of my mouth before I even realized. Naruto who was approaching his car stopped and then looked over his shoulder at me with an arched eye brow.

"Who said I'm driving?" He asked and then got in the front seat. I mumbled an irritated 'Asshole' under my breath and got into the driving seat. It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter.

I started the car and peeked a glance of Naruto who was already sitting with his eyes closed and his posture looked so relaxed like he was already sleeping. I was so sure that he would be jumping my bones the moment we got into the car that it was kind of surprising. I rolled my eyes and focused on driving. It wasn't like I didn't knew where he lived. So there wasn't a reason for him to actually stay awake. But it still made me a bit of uncomfortable, driving his car like chafer.I looked at the road and my thoughts drifted back in time. Four years.. Yes It would be exactly four years when I first came here with Sakura. At that time Sakura was the one who was driving. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't wanted to cause and accident and run the car into some thing so it was better to pull my self together. Sakura wasn't worth it and well I had more important things to do like trying to figure out what was going on in Naruto's blond head. I bit my lip and focused on driving.

During the whole drive Naruto only shuffled a bit, pressing his face against the glass. His breath was softly ghosting over the glass and making it a bit fogy. He looked so defenseless like that. It almost irritated me to see him like that. To see him so carefree and relaxed. I shook my head and parked the car in the parking of the apartment building. I stopped the engine and took the key out and then turned to wake up the blond idiot. I took a deep breath and stared ahead. Was I really ready for this? I turned my face to see Naruto. The lights were making him look so much more handsome and boyish. No matter how hard headed and stubborn I was, I also admitted it deep down that Naruto had a strange charm to him. His charm was something you couldn't resist no matter how strong willed you are. And well I could say this from experience. The first kiss was something I did on my own but the second kiss... That kiss wasn't the part of plan. Nor the feeling which were rushing into my heart and my body. I stared at his face. The way he was breathing softly and the way his collarbone was exposed so deliciously to my eyes. In that moment I realized that I was attracted to Naruto.

I frowned and my eyes narrowed. It wasn't like I was feeling anything else which would entitle to love but I was attracted to him.. at least physically I was.

But on the other note wasn't this better? If I was at-least attracted to him physically then things wouldn't be too difficult. Because let's admit it at some point I had to become physical with him. I stared ahead and leaned back completely on the seat. Enough of this... I could think about it some other time because right I had a really important task at my hand and that was to make Naruto spill his guts about his strange behavior. I sighed and closed my eyes and when I felt the enough determination in me I opened them. I nudged him gently and he woke up, blinking his eyes owlishly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with still sleepy eyes.

"We are here." I gently said with my hand still gently touching his shoulder. Naruto just nodded and without a word he sleepily removed his seat belt. I stared at him for a moment before retreating my hand and removing my seat belt too. We both got out of the car into the crisp air of the evening. I thought about giving him his keys back but then thought against it. With the way he was behaving I wanted to be on my best behavior. His silence was like a calm before a storm. Naruto yawned and then opened the back seat. He got his coat and suitcase out of it. I offered my help to carry the suitcase while he took care of his laptop. He just mumbled a small 'thank you' and handed me the suit case. I narrowed my eyes when he turned. So it was official, Naruto really was hiding some thing.

I felt like my stomach was in a knot. I really didn't wanted things to end like this. I haven't gotten what I wanted and also on another notice I might even lose my job. Great! I grumbled under my breath. We both entered the lift together but none of us tried to talk.A heavy silence lingered in the air, making me almost suffocate. I stole a glance of Naruto who was leaning against the wall and looking lost in his thoughts. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to stay calm. I couldn't just lose my calm like that.I don't know what's making him act like that but I have to stay in control. I'll do what I can do to have things my way. I felt determination welled up inside me. I heard the elevator ring and the doors opened. Naruto got out before me and I followed him out to his apartment. He quietly opened the door and we stepped inside.

It was same as before. We strode through small hallway and entered into the beautifully decorated living room with kitchen at the left and a small bar at the right. There was small fireplace in the living room too. The DVD player and a huge flat screen was on the wall too. My eyes slowly turned toward the huge glass walls and beyond them was evening sky. You could see the sky beautifully illuminated with stars and half moon on the dark sky. I suddenly felt a strange sense of calm rush over my senses. I didn't know even though this was a modern apartment but even so it felt so homey and comfy.

Naruto switched on the lights. Placing the lap top bag on the rug and placing his coat over the back of the couch. He turned toward me with a soft expression in his eyes. I didn't know why but I felt relax. Naruto didn't look so mad right now. May be it wasn't big. May be it was something business related. Must be.. I have to stay positive.

"Welcome to my home." He gave me small smile and spread his arms. I smirked and shook my head. Naruto just flopped down on the couch and spread himself on the white couch lazily. I placed the suitcase on a side and strode toward him.

"Man. I'm exhausted." Naruto mumbled. I took a seat on the other sofa and took my coat off me. Naruto peeked at me while I was loosening my tie.

"Sorry. I'm not being a very good host right now. Just give me a second." Naruto said with tiredness laced in his words.I looked at him, now that there was more light to see. I could see that his complexion was a lot more paler and how there were dark bags under his eyes.

"It's fine but you do look beyond exhausted. Are you sure I should be here?" I asked gently and Naruto opened his eyes to gaze at me.

"I'm. You're my boyfriend. Even though for like a trial period but still boy friend. " he smiled strangely almost with a tint of distant look in his eyes but it was for a mere second that I wasn't even sure if it was there at all or not. " You should try to take care of me no?" He said with a playful tone. His face was smiling but his eyes were giving away. he wasn't very good at hiding... I looked at him for a second and took a deep breath. I mentally switched on the perfect boyfriend mode and got up from my couch. Naruto didn't move an inch from his place but his sleepy eyes still looked sharply at me, eying my every movement. I felt just a slight tint of nervousness rising but then suppressed it. I had to stay confident.

I got closer to his couch and then slowly sat on my knees closer to him. His one hand was resting under his head and the other was on his chest, drumming. With my on hand resting on the rug I lifted the other hand and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"You're pretty good at this huh." He said crinkling his eyes a bit with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Now I know why all the girls were crazy for you. A perfect prince charming." He smirked and shuffled a bit, laying on his back and closing his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. 'What the hell was going through his thick skull? I had no idea.'

"Well I try." I said dryly and gently slid my fingers into his soft blond locks. His hairs were unexpectedly soft.

"Pfft.. You think you're funny." Naruto didn't try to remove my hand just opened one of his eyes and tried to glare at me.

"No I don't. And your face is a bit flush. Are you feverish? Should I get something for you?" I gently asked while stroking his scalp and he slowly opened his eyes, shuffling again and turning toward me.

"This is my apartment. You shouldn't be the one offering something." He frowned and I just rolled my eyes. I gently flicked between his eyebrow and he looked a bit startled. But before he could start I was already getting up.

"I'm going to make something warm for you. You go and have a shower. Get up." I said looking at him with my arms crossed. Naruto groaned and ruffled his already messy hairs.

"I really don't want to get up. Hey Sasuke please can't we like just cuddle and sleep?" he asked pouting while sitting up with his hands grasping the couch sides.

"And let you sleep like this on an empty stomach?No. Now get up." I said giving him a stern look. Naruto made a face but he was getting up.

"Bossy." He mumbled under his breath while getting up and stretching his body.

"Don't even think about sleeping int the tub Naruto." I said and he almost jumped.

"How did you know?" He looked at me animatedly and I just shook my head.

"Just go and don't take too much time in the shower. I'll be waiting for you with a hot cup of coffee." I smirked.

"Ah the temptation but what about you? I mean I can lend you something to wear for now." He asked now fully awake but he still looked exhausted.

"No. I'm good so just go and have your damn shower so we can spend sometime together before I go back." I said smirking and Naruto pouted but turned toward his bedroom.

Now that this was out of the way I turned and walked toward the open kitchen. The moment I was inside memories hit me like a solid punch in my gut. I bit my lips and took a deep breath. I shook my head.'No. I won't think about her! I won't!' I took a deep breath and shook off the memories from my mind. I searched the cabinets and fridge for their content and I was a bit surprised to see that most of things were there. Either he did the shopping before he left or may be he told someone to do it for him. I quickly took bread, mayonnaise, deli meat and some veggies out. And started to make sandwiches and coffee.

"I smell coffee." I was a bit surprised to hear Naruto's voice so close to me but didn't let it show. I did stiffed a bit though.

"Go and sit on the couch. I'm done with these." I said never looking up but I stilled when I felt the slight cold and wet sensation on my cheek. He left the kitchen but I was more than shocked on this sudden display of affection. It confused me a bit but I was happy, not because he kissed me but because it indicated that whatever was bothering him wasn't too serious. I quickly placed my simple vegetable sandwich and his sandwiches into the plate and then took a tray to put the coffee cups into the tray.

"Do you need any help?" I heard him asked and scoffed.

"No. I'm done already." I said out loud so he could hear me. I grabbed the tray with one hand and plate with other and got out of the kitchen. Once I placed the tray and plate on the table I finally turned toward Naruto. Naruto was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants with no shirt and a towel around his shoulders. I could see his toned tan body and the way some of the water droplets falling from his still wet hairs on his chest and sliding sensually and seductively down his body. His expressions looked less exhausted and the piercing blue of his eyes looked even more surreal. I hated to admit it but he was smoldering hot. Who knew that the girly cute Naruto would turn out to be this manly. But on the other hand him being hot did helped me. It was was when I fully understood that I was checking him out and it was out of pure luck that Naruto was too exhausted to notice any thing or he would have definitely made a comment about it.

I saw he eagerly took his cup of creamy coffee and grabbed a sandwich.

"Oh God Sasuke! This is so good! How did you even learn to make this divine goodness." Naruto moaned while chewing his bite and then sipping his coffee. A small smile unconsciously tugged on my lips.

"It's just coffee and sandwiches. Don't exaggerate idiot." I scoffed and took a seat beside him on the couch. I had to practically force my eyes to not stare at Naruto. I took my cup of coffee and grabbed my veggie sandwich.

"But Sasuke it's really good! Especially the coffee. How did you even knew I liked it creamy?" He looked at me and I was a bit taken aback. After his shower he looked much more fresh and glowing. Glowing? I blinked.

" I uh guessed." I said awkwardly sipping my coffee and staring right ahead on the flat screen. I wasn't going to tell him that I remember it from the past when me and Sakura visited him. It would be weird.

"Guessed? Hmm.." Naruto hummed a bit looking distracted. His previous aloof and serious mood was returning quickly. I felt irritated. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"How about watching some movie?" I suggested trying to lighten up the mood. It seemed like Naruto also snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

"Sounds like a plan. How about horror? I haven't watched horror movies for a while and I really wanted to see one of the movies my friend was talking about." Naruto smiled enthusiastically. I wasn't even sure at this point he was really excited or just playing along. I wanted to ask him what the fuck was going on with him but then schooled my features and got up to grab the remote. While I got the remote Naruto turned the light off in living room but the far off lights in hallway and kitchen were still on. Giving a nice dim glow.

I returned with remote in my hand and handed it over to him and then sat down. He gave a small smile and turned it on. I grabbed my half finished coffee and sandwich and settled on the couch. Naruto searched through the movie and then settled on the one he wanted to watch. The movie started and we both started to watch in a comfortable silence. I peeked at Naruto find him nibbling on his second sandwich already finished with his creamy coffee. I stared ahead for a second and my eyes narrowed. This was it! I was sick of his weird behavior all night. He would be distant and then lighten up but then he would become aloof again. I placed my empty cup on the table and turned to see Naruto who was lost in his thoughts. May be in normal condition I would have had more patience but I was still not feeling well and his attitude was irritating me beyond belief.

"How long are you going to keep it up?" My voice had a bit bitterness to it but I tried to stay calm. Naruto blinked, snapping out of his daze and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" His voice was tired but calm. He was looking at me with a blank face. I felt irritation bubbling inside me.

"You have been acting strange Naruto. What's in your mind?" I asked with a steady tone, not letting it out that Irritated I felt.

"It's not that important Sasuke. I'm just tired. That's all." He gave me his barely visible tired smile and tried to close the topic but I wasn't having it.

"Don't lie. You're not good at it." I said looking at him with a serious expression. Naruto stared at me with his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes angry. He turned his face and quickly turned the volume low, shuffling and turning toward me.

"Fine. Then tell me Sasuke where were you last night?" I could feel that he was trying to control his temper but this wasn't the answer I was asking for. Was he trying to change the topic? I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to ignore my question Naruto?"It wasn't a question but a warning.

"No I'm not, so tell me. Where were you and you'll get your answers." He said with a serious expression. His muscles were tensed and he looked stiffed. I took a deep breath.

"I was at a club downtown." I really wanted to argue more but the way things were heating up too much wasn't the way I wanted things to be.

"And?" His tone was impatient. He shuffled and looked away. His fingers curling into fists.

"And what?" Now I was confused.

"Please Sasuke don't play coy with me and answer the damn question! What you did after you got there?" He was now glaring at the carpet, still not looking at me. I felt my own anger spiking up but composed my self.

"Well I got drunk." I knew that my tone was sarcastic but I wasn't expecting the tightening of his fists or clenching of his jaw. Now I was feeling a bit nervous.

"After that?" His voice was calm but his jaw was clenched tightly. I rubbed my temples. I was getting annoyed with his little game seriously. What the fuck was his problem any way.

"I met an old friend. we talked and danced a bit." I said bitting out the words.

"And then?" He still wasn't looking at me and I was almost on the brink of losing my patience too.

"And then I ran out of there in to the bathroom to puke because I was drugged and all of the details are too fuzzy to remember for me so drop this and tell me what is going on with you?" I said curtly and this time he looked up. His beautiful blue piercing eyes softening a bit with concern. He straightened up and looked at me.

"Drugged? How did that happen?" He was bitting his lips and looking at me intently.

"Yeah some girls thoughts it would be fun to drug me." I said a bit irritated over those damn stupid drug had made me throwing my guts out. My whole night became a mess.

"Are you OK now?" Naruto whole demeanor had changed from furious to caring and I just sighed.

"Yeah I'm better. Not in my top shape but better than last night." I said and I could see him getting visibly relaxed. Naruto nodded and then shuffled a bit on the couch awkwardly. His hands were between his parted thighs entwined tightly and the muscles in his arms were still tensed.

"If..." He started again and cleared his throat. I quickly snapped my attention back to him from his beautifully toned strong arms. "If you don't have a clear memory of last night than do you remember my call?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 'Here it comes.' I sighed and rubbed my lower lips with my thumb trying to remember my call with Naruto but seriously I was having a memory lapse.

"I really don't Naruto. I was drunk my ass off and then being drugged didn't help either." I felt so irritated with my self.

"I see. I wish I had a memory lapse too." Naruto hung his head and mumbled under his breath. Now this was getting out of hands. Naruto was acting like some jealous and secretive girlfriend and I was tired and a mess because of last night.

"I think I should leave! You are clearly not in mood to tell me anything." I got up swiftly and Naruto snapped his head up to look at me, surprised at my outburst.

"Sasuke I..." He started but I cut him off.

"No Naruto. It's been a stressful day for me with my hang over and bad stomach and now you're acting like this. I'm really not in the mood from drama." I knew I was being harsh but he had been pressing my buttons for was inevitable. I took my coat off the couch back and grabbed my laptop bag. Naruto quickly sprung of the couch.

"Sasuke I'm not doing it on purpose. I've my reasons too." Naruto argued back with a sour expression and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"I've asking you your damn reasons all night but you... I'm going back. Good night." I bit out the words and turned to leave but then I heard him talking.

"Do you always greet your friends with kisses?" I could hear the anger radiating from his voice and I froze. SHIT! I was grabbed by my arm and thrown on the couch.

"Tell me Sasuke! Why did you kissed her! And don't even dare to act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He trapped me between his both arms and hovered above me. He looked beyond pissed. I did remembered kissing Hana and I was guilty over it but how the hell did he know? I stared at him and He narrowed his gaze. "Surprised? Well Mr. Uchiha in your drunken haze you turned the speakers on and I heard what that girl said! Are you cheating on me or do you..?" I could feel the way his voice got quieter and he hung his head.

"Naruto.." I swallowed my nerves and tried to explain but he just got away. Slowly stumbling away and then he stood turning his back to me.

"I think you should leave Sasuke. We will talk tomorrow." He said and tried to leave for his room but I quickly caught up. I grabbed his shoulders but he wasn't looking at me.

"Would you listen to me! I kissed her but it was a mistake and if it is any consolation she was the one who initiated it.I was way too buzzed to even know what I was doing or saying. I know what I did was wrong so please forgive me. Don't push me away." I didn't knew why but I was anxious. I didn't like the way he looked so broken and distant.

"... You're not breaking up with me?" Naruto grabbed my both wrists and looked at me with his expressions looking like he was on the brink of tears and I was confused.

"Why would I be breaking up with you?" I asked genuinely confused. Naruto blinked, sighed and the next moment he slumped down on the floor. I slowly sit down too in front of Naruto who was still hanging his head down.

"I thought that... may be you realized that this isn't going to work and that you're going to dump me. Oh God I was walking on the egg shells whole time. When I heard over the call that you kissed a girl I was so worried I couldn't even focus on any thing." He looked up with a soft warm smile over his face with his eyes darker with emotions.

"I'm sorry." I gently said while entwining out hands together.

"Not your fault." He sighed and then leaning forward he laid his head over my shoulder, his body sagging with relief. I gently took one of my hand out of his grasp and starting to rub his back gently. There was a comfortable silence for a while with only the sound of our light breathing and nothing else. After a while Naruto looked up with our faces inches apart. He looked expectedly at me with his usual mirth in his eyes and the taunting seductive smirk on his perfect symmetric lips. He looked back to his old self. It was strange but I felt relaxed too.

I arched my eyebrow questioningly with my hand still on the small of his back. I saw how his eyes darkened and how he dabbed his lips with his pink tongue sensually. I could feel my breath quickening and the urge to kiss the living day out of him. My hold on his back tightened bringing us even closer than before. Naruto smiled and then lowered his gaze to my lips before looking straight into my eyes with his alluring gaze.

"Where is my welcome home kiss?" He asked tilting his head a bit, his lips almost touching but still not fully on mine.

I didn't knew but apparently my body and specially my lips did missed those plump lips. His taunting smirk was all I could take before I slipped my arm around his middle and pulled him even closer. His skin was burning under my touch. I softly touched my lips with his and mouthed a quiet "Welcome Back" before my lips were on his. I stifled a moan which threatened to leave my lips on feeling the feel of Naruto's lips. I felt my self becoming relax against the feel of his lips and the way his body was pressing so close to me. Naruto slid his arms around my neck and I pulled him into my lap and deepened the kiss. It felt so natural the way he was sucking on my lips and how he would bit them and then suck again with his soft lips. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I could taste the sweetness of coffee mixed with the sourness of tomatoes. It was a strange combination but I could feel my self getting hooked on it. It was soft with lots of meaning and feelings in it. My body was reacting to the kiss much more than I expected. I didn't tried to take control of the kiss even once. One I didn't felt like there was any need for this and second after how much worry I caused him. I did feel that I owe him. When we broke our kiss Naruto pulled back a bit with his lips wet and swollen a bit. Both of us were panting. Naruto smiled at me with warmth and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was so hard to stay composed in front of him. So hard.

"So.. you really don't remember what we talked about on the call?" His eyes were twinkling with mirth and a smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes. He looked like a little devil right now. I swear I could even see his tail swishing happily behind him.

"I told you. It's all blurry." I said trying to put a bit of distance between us. Naruto smirked boldly and the next moment I was pushed down on the floor. I groaned a bit on the sudden impact. I was going to give him my death glare but I was shocked to see that somehow Naruto had managed to sit between both of my legs and right now he was hovering over me like a beast staring on his prey. I gulped down because the way he was eying me like he was holding back from ravishing me. I could feel all of his attention focused solely on me. He was just looking at me like in his eyes only I existed. The dark look in his eyes and the possessive expression on his face made me shiver with excitement. I had so many partners but this was a foreign feeling. This was something I've never experience. I could feel the warmth in his eyes but I also shivered from the ruthless need and lust in his darkened eyes.

"Naruto..." I swallowed thickly and whispered his name. Naruto got dangerously close to my face. I tilted my face to the side on instinct and second time trapped between his arms in that night. Naruto gave a sensual lick to my ear and chuckled darkly when I shivered. I did't know why but that sound was strangely appealing to my body. I could feel my body getting hot.

"Let me make you remember Sasuke." Naruto whispered hotly. Even though I wasn't too sure of what was going to happen but the way in the haze of pure lust Naruto was still asking my permission made the blood in my veins boiled with primal needs. I nodded and bit my lips when I felt Naruto leaving soft kissed on my ear, my jaw and then on my neck. When he reached my pulsed he sucked was when a soft moan left my lips because apparently my neck was my soft spot. Naruto kept on sucking at the skin there making wet sultry noises while his hands slid down to my pants. I knew it was a bit fast and I wasn't ready for this but I didn't felt any energy right now and beside I still felt like an ass for kissing Hana even in the haze of alcohol.

Suddenly I felt Naruto's lips leaving the spot he was sucking. I tilted my head to him confused.

"You look so ravishing right now. You have no idea." He whispered against my lips with his finger tips gently grazing my cheeks and jaw.

"Then why did you stopped?" I softly asked and I saw a gentle smile making it's way on Naruto's lips. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and the opened his eyes. I felt irritation bubbling inside me when I saw how the lust was cleared out of his eyes.

"You're not ready and I think we are both too tired for more. How about we kiss and cuddle. It has always been my favorite." Naruto said smiling getting off me and sitting on the side.

"Whatever." I said grumbling and getting up. I felt irritated but I wasn't going to beg for more.

"Aww. Don't pout Sasuke we have all the time in the world. We can take things slow. You may have had tons of relationship with girls but this is your first with a man so I wan to make you more comfortable Sasuke. Please understand." Feeling my irritation Naruto gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit before letting it go.

"Get up. I'll get some thing to wear for you. You're staying the night." Naruto said getting up and turning to enter his bedroom.

"But..." I was shocked on the sudden demand.

"No buts! You made me so insecure you have to pay for it!" Naruto grinned like a child before leaving to get something for me. I shook my head and then sent Itachi a quick text. Naruto was out with a sweatpants and a fleece sweatshirt in black color.

"Here. Go take your shower or whatever you do before bed.I'll go and put the dishes away and make some urgent calls." Naruto handed me over the clothes. I gave a curt nod and strode inside his bed room. It was my first time entering his bedroom and I have to say he had pretty good taste. There was a bed in the middle of the room pressed against the wall with two side of beds wood was strangely orange which complemented the black color used in the whole bedroom. The walls were black and the hard wood flooring was a dark brown. There was a single some abstract art painting on the wall. Some expensive orange colored decorative pieces adorned the room. there was On one side there were glass sliding doors and behind them was a walk in closet and a door which I assumed was bathroom. On the other side of closet was a full length mirror. In the side on bed there on some distance were two stylish light orange colored couched and a glass table in front of them. Behind the couched was huge glass window, I could only imagine the beautiful view. On the wall in front of the bed was a flat screen. I appreciated the decor for a moment before going inside the bathroom.

Bathroom also had the odd yet beautiful combination of black, orange, brown and gray. I shook my head and sighed. I quickly took my much needed shower and then used my mouth wash. I got out of he bathroom dressed and my hairs dried and saw Naruto laying on one side of the bed with a book in his hands. I remembered seeing a book case on a side of the living room. I quickly made my way closer to bed and Naruto looked up. His eyes glinted and he racked his eyes from my head to my toe appreciatively. I was surprised but I still felt irritated.

"Damn you look so good even in simple sweats." He said with a loop sided grin. I just huffed and looked away.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked with no not nicely.

"Right here." I looked his way to see him patting the spot beside him with mirth dancing in his eyes. I glared at the bed and then quietly made my way closer. I got into the bed and pulled the sheets over my head. Naruto was observing me intently and it made me even more irritated.

"Sasuke.." I heard Naruto calling my name but I only shuffle to turn my back to him. 'Idiotic moron'.

"Are you still mad?" He asked again softly but I kept on ignoring him stubbornly. I heard him shuffle and then he turned off the light. After a few minute he was under the sheets too. He shuffle closer to me and I was very much aware of the proximity of our bodies.

"Sasuke please don't be mad. I did it for you." He whispered in to my neck hotly and I clutched the sheets into my fists.

"I never asked you to stop!" I snapped.

"And you never asked to continue." Naruto said dryly and my body stiffened. I had to use all my self control to not to turn and punch him.

"You did what you wanted. So, now let me sleep!" I gritted out the words. I felt him shuffle again and when I thought he would stop pestering me. He slid his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Turn." I didn't know why but I did turned slowly facing him. His hot breath gently caressed my face. He took a deep breath and started to speak while his hand now rested on my back.

"Sasuke I ant you to understand that what I feel for you is not something so simple as mere attraction or crush. My feeling run deeper than that, deeper than what you could possibly imagine. I have feelings for you Sasuke. Feelings so strong that they are crushing my heart under their weight and suffocating me. You don't have a clue how difficult it is for me to control my self around you. How difficult it is to give you time to adjust while all I want to is to have my way with you." Naruto gently brought my other hand closer to his lips and then he kissed my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. "You're so much more for me that I don't want to hurt you. I want to make everything something special for you. Sasuke even I'm scared of my feeling. I've had these feeling for years bottled up inside me and sometimes when I'm around you I have no clue how to act and what to do. It's just surreal to finally have you. I don't want to rush any thing Sasuke because believe me earlier the way you looked was... completely unfair. I almost lost control of my self. Having you willing and so close is doing crazy thing to my mind." His words were so sincere and so full of emotions that I was taken aback. I didn't knew what to say. I just stared at him with my eyes wide opened.

Naruto was something else. He was.. how could someone be so purely in love? And how could I think of using him? My subconscious whom I had pushed back was now back with full force and it suffocated me.

"Naruto.." I would never admit but while clutching the front of his sweatshirt when I spoke his name, my voice was nothing but a whine. My body was shaking on it's own. The strength and power of his feeling had shook me to my core. Naruto pulled me into his chest with my face nestling under his chin and our body pulled together.

I let out a shaky breath and clutched his shirt tighter, Naruto didn't tighten his hold but dropped a small kiss on my head, "I'm here Sasuke I'm here for you." In the back of my mind I knew that I should be one saying something charming and cunning to encourage Naruto but I couldn't bring my self to do it right now.

At that moment in the safety of his arms I felt all of my feelings letting out. At that moment before darkness took over my senses, a voice softly whispered in my head, 'I wouldn't mind being here forever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another author note for you lovely readers.
> 
> Finally I completed the chapter. I though about splitting it into two but it didn't fit well with me so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Leave comments. I appreciate following but reading your comments feels better and t feels like my efforts have been paid off.
> 
> There are going to be tons of mistakes so sorry. ENJOY
> 
> ADIOS~


	7. First Date Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Summary: Naruto returns earlier. They have an argument and Sasuke is finally aware of depth of Naruto's feelings also his own physical attraction toward the said man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this update is a bit late right. I dunno if you noticed or not lol. I was getting together my other Naruto fiction "love first sight" . I finally finished the chapter posted it and then returned to this one. I really love this fic and I might post three chapters together but then again I might not. I hope you could tell me your thoughts on this story. This is my first time writing in first person and sometimes it gets messy even in my head. I hope you could appreciate it by commenting.  
> This chapter is un-beta' pardon the mistakes.

"Sasuke.. Hey wake up.." I heard a voice gently calling and trying to wake me up but I resisted. I was so comfortable and felt so damn relaxed after such a long time. I didn't wanted to wake up. No! No matter how appealing and husky that voice was. I tried to block out the sound by pulling the blankets over my head and shuffling closer to the source of heat. On this I heard the soft chuckle and felt an arm pulling me even closer to that delicious warmth. I felt cozy and comfy all over. It was like I was wrapped in a cocoon and heat was perfect, the softness was perfect, even the hardness of my heater was perfect. I wasn't going to leave it just for some sexy whispers.

"Just because I know that you are more than asleep I'm going to let this comment out." I felt a bit shuffling and then warm breath ghosted over my ear. "You look so ridiculously adorable like this that I want to eat you up." I felt my eye brows twitch on the 'adorable' comment but the warmth was too comfortable to leave for that single false remark. I ignored and snuggled closer and this time I felt relief wash over me when I felt strong arms going around my waist and pulling me even more closer to that warmth.

"Sasuke please wake up. We've already missed work but we can at least enjoy the day right. So please get up." OK... So now whoever was talking had my full attention. 'Missed work? Nah. It was impossible.' I was like a fucking human clock and Hello I've insomniac for so long. It was an impossible thing to happen. Right? I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes felt so heavy and I felt like I would pass out again but I had to make sure that whatever that stupid voice was claiming wasn't true.

"Naruto?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes to get rid of my bleary image. What was Naruto doing in my bed at this ungodly hour and why was he all dressed up too? Was this some kind of dream? I blinked again.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Finally awake are we?" Naruto smiled softly and leaned forward to drop a kiss on my forehead. When I felt the warm press of his lips, suddenly I felt all of my previous drowsiness vanishing into thin air. Because the kiss felt quite real. I racked my eyes quickly on my surrounding and the room was completely unfamiliar. Things slowly came rushing to my mind and I was suddenly beyond embarrass on my show of previous night. What was I thinking clinging to him. What the hell would he be thinking about me. I stared at Naruto's face biting my lips anxiously and he just smiled cheekily.

"I know I'm hot but you don't have to eye rape me like that babe." He winked and casually tucked one of my stray strands behind my ear. I felt like one of the vein had just popped up in my temple. 'He did not just called me babe.'

"Call me babe again and you family jewels will be in big trouble." I looked at Naruto and smiled coldly. In turn Naruto did gulped, faking nervousness.I rolled my eyes and he just chuckled,"What time it is?" I said brushing my hairs back and looking at him, who looked quite comfortable lying on his side on the bed with his suit on. Was he planning on wearing this today? Because it was already ruined.

"It's 11 a.m. You slept in." He smiled lazily, hugging a pillow and looking at me all relaxed and calm, while I had a mini heart attack.

"The fuck." I mumbled under my breath and quickly jumped out of the bed to check my phone and it was indeed now 11:05. I looked up to look at Naruto in utter disbelief, who was now lying flat on his stomach and looking at me with his sparking eyes with a playful smile on his fucking perfect face.

"Don't look at me like that." He pouted almost in ridiculously adorable way and I wanted to crack my head open on my train of thoughts. Naruto was definitely not good for me." I did tried to wake you up you know. But you were sleeping like a log."He got up in a sitting position now and shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't something odd to sleep in.

"So you are saying that I didn't woke up even when you tried waking me up." I said trying to act calm and composed even though when I was having kind of a mini freak out.

"Yup. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't wake up. So I went ahead, showered and changed and tried again but then you pulled me too and you looked so relaxed so I just couldn't wake you up again. And I would've let you sleep as long you wanted but it was such a waste to spend whole day sleeping." Naruto smiled and slowly got up from the bed, He strode toward me and then when he was close enough he leaned down and kissed my cheeks. It was such an innocent gesture that I couldn't even get angry. "I do owe you a date. No?" His smile was mirthful and I had the sudden urge to kiss those full lips. I bit my lips and suppressed my urge, instead I just let out a small half smile.

"You did promised me a date but how about a breakfast first?" I said leaning closer to him and breathing softly on his lips. I gave a chaste kiss on his lips and stepped away. Naruto looked dazed a bit and he unconsciously licked his lips before looking at me.

"You can borrow any thing you want. I'll uh go and prepare breakfast." He cleared his throat and gave me a charming smile before leaving. Once he left, I flopped down on the bed and took a deep breath. I looked back at the sheets glaring at them accusingly. It was first time in my life that I've slept in. Never! Never ever this have happened to me. Even before I had insomnia I have always been an early bird kind of person and after my break up with Sakura and when shit got down in my life I've never had a peaceful sleep but last night was... Well let's not think about all of that stupid emotional roller coaster. What the hell was I even thinking being all clingy and desperate for him.

What was done, couldn't be changed so there was no need to mope around. I had to keep my shit together. I frowned and clicked my tongue in annoyance while rummaging through Naruto's closet to find something to wear. I contemplated over what to wear because he was thinking about going out for the 'date'. I looked around in his collection of clothes and I had to say, his taste was amazing and quite colorful. There were clothes of light to dark colors and I could easily imagine how he would look in them. I frowned. I shouldn't be thinking too much about Naruto. I sighed and shook my head before getting a white button down shirt and dark jeans.

After shower I quickly dressed up and then dried my hairs. I thought about styling them but then thought against it and left them like that. If we were going out then I didn't wanted to use gel or any other products to just wash them again. I simply swept my hairs back and looked at the reflection. My two upper buttons were opened and sleeves were rolled up. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I got out of the room and slowly made my way to the open kitchen area. Naruto had his back to me and was cooking something which distinctively smelled like bacon and eggs. I looked at the Isle where pancakes were already placed.

The way he was humming and haven't looked back meant only one thing that he haven't yet noticed my presence. I smirked and slowly got close to him. I slowly slid my arms around his torso and gently kissed his nape. Instead of tensing up Naruto simply leaned into my touch completely relaxing his body.. He tilted his head a bit and gave a charming smile, "You smell like me." The simple smile was so sincere and breathtaking with those easily formed dimples on his cheeks that it almost made me stare.

"I do." I unconsciously smiled and Naruto switched the burner off before turning toward me. I let my one arms fall on my sides while Naruto gently placed his hand on the small of my back. He racked his eyes over me appreciatively and once again gave a blinding smile before suddenly hugging me. I was surprised but quickly responded to unexpected hug with my own arm around his shoulders.

"You're wearing my clothes." The words were said with childish excitement while his breath ghosted over my face due to our proximity. His electric blue eyes had a gentleness in them yet the fervent feeling was more than evident in his gaze. He was pleased by my appearance or more like me wearing his clothes had pleased him and he wasn't hiding at all.

"I look good, Don't I?" I asked smirking with a hint of arrogance while arching my eyebrow, tilting my head to the side and Naruto gaze darkened a bit while his eyes flickered to my lips for a moment before intensely staring into my own eyes.

"You always do." He murmured the words before leaning forward and softly brushed his lips over gaze was hooded and when he looked up, I was left breathless with raw lust and possessiveness in those blue eyes. His hold on my waist was demanding and strong and I didn't know why but I could feel my breath coming short and my eyes getting heavy under that hot burning gaze. It was exhilarating. It haven't been long since we started going out merely some day yet I was more than aware what that sinful mouth could do. How his kisses made me feel alive and how that pink soft tongue could do the unimaginable things. Shit. I was getting impatient and the soft brush of his lips had left me gasping for more. But I stood my ground and looked at him defiantly. I wasn't going to cave in. He knew I wanted it and I knew he wanted it as much by looking into his eyes. He was barely restraining it. May be me wearing his clothes and smelling like him had turned him on a bit too much.

He parted his lips and gave a sensual lick to his lips. My eyes were trained on the movement but then I looked up and just quirked my eyebrow, 'This is all you've got?' I knew that I didn't have to spell it out for him to know what i meant.

"So stubborn."He said pouting and I smirked in response but all of my smugness vanished in thin air when he closed his lips on me. Our lips fitted perfectly against each other and he licked my lower lips hotly. My hands slowly slid up and I softly slipped my fingers inside Naruto's silky locks and let my eyelids flutter close to feel that burning sensation. The feeling of being desired was addictive. I parted my lips and let Naruto slip his tongue inside my mouth. It felt good to be caressed by that tongue. After last night all of it felt even more intimate.I felt like I would melt under that gentle yet fervoured touch. The kiss was a gentle caress of Naruto's tongue against mine and it felt good. The way he was alternating between exploring my mouth and sucking on my lips left me almost giddy and I could feel my body slowly getting hot.

Naruto slowly broke our kiss and opened his eyes too. His breath was coming short and his face was tinted with pink hue. It wasn't like I was any better, I was breathy too and I could feel that my face was also no better than Naruto's. It was turning into some thing entirely different. Even though the kiss have been gentle yet there was something strangely ruthless and feral about that man who face was inches apart from my own and whose arms were holding me close to him so possessively. I swallowed thickly. It was escalating quickly. Whatever that 'it' was. 'it' was dangerous.

"Sasuke" Naruto leaned forward and whispered my name provocatively, making my body shiver with slight anticipation. I bit my lips and tried to school my features and not let him know how this little game was affecting me. I was going to break his suffocating and burning hold on me when he kissed my ear and then licked the shell of my ear. He licked it down to my ear lobe and then sucked there making me in response suck in a sharp breath. I tugged his hairs a bit roughly but Naruto didn't stop it. He would switch between licking and rotation his tongue and then again he would suck on my ear lobe or lick just behind my ear. I could feel my knees going weak. I had to put so much effort on kept standing and on letting out my voice and it was becoming more and more difficult with every passing second. I almost lost it when Naruto hand slowly slid inside my shirt and slowly started to kiss on my neck.

"Naruto." My voice was strained and I haven't even wanted to call out his name but it was becoming a habit of my body to turn into a mess and have a mind of it's own whenever I had too much exposure to Naruto. "Don't start something you aren't going to finish." I said with as much control I could and tried to break his hold. Naruto simply tightened his hold on me and pressed me closer to him.

"I'm happy we're on the phase where we copying each other's phrases but..." 'Copying phrases? Now I'm confuse.' I bit back a curse when Naruto sucked roughly on my neck. "I won't back away from my own promise too." Naruto was dropping kisses all over my neck and jaw while mumbling the words in an alluring whisper. My control started to slowly slip away again and it annoyed me. I was already aware of my lower half getting hard and the way Naruto's touch was affecting me made me uncomfortable. It was irritating how I wanted him to stop yet how I was enjoying it and didn't wanted to stop him.

"What promise?" I asked a bit irritated on how pleasurable Naruto's tongue felt over my neck. I didn't know why but it was pissing me off.

"Over the call."Naruto said and I internally groaned, 'the call again'," I promised that I would make you cum over and over, again and again. And you know that already that we don't have to go all the way for me to make you cum." Naruto's hot whisper made my body go stiff and my eyes widened, 'What the fuck was he talking about? Wtf have we talked over the call that he made such a promise to me. Shit I'm never getting drunk again!' "In-fact I'm confident in my skills that I don't even have to touch you down there directly to make you cum." Naruto gave a sensual lick to the length of my neck and I shivered a bit, bitting my lips to suppress any voices. It was irritating how arrogant and serious he sounded. The nerve!

"After.." I said bitting out the words through clenched teeth and trying to regain my control and composure.

"Hn?" Naruto looked completely engrossed in sucking and kissing my neck with his hands creeping up and touching my body with a feather like touch, making the goose bumps appear on my skin.

"I said after the breakfast." I said and mustered all my strength before pushing him away. Naruto's arms were still around my waist even though his hold was loose. He stared at me blinking almost confused and dazed. His expression was enough to make me smirk smugly. It was comforting to know that he was also effected by all of this, "You didn't made the breakfast to just let it get cold right?" I said and gently tucked a stray slightly longer strand behind his ear. He blinked and then looked back at the stuff he had prepared. He took a deep breath before he hugged me again and I felt his body shaking in laughter . A small smile tugged on my lips too.

Naruto stepped away and grinned, looking mischievous like a child and crinkled his eyes a bit, "Nope let's eat. I hope it's not too cold yet." Naruto turned and swiftly took the eggs and bacon out in plates while I took the orange juice out of the fridge and poured it in two glasses. Naruto set the dishes and took a seat beside me on the stool.

"Help your self." He said grinning before taking three pan cakes out of the pile he had cooked. I nodded and took two for me too. I tasted them and I was surprised, not only thankful on the fact that they were still warm but also the flavor. It tasted like mash potatoes and cinnamon? I looked up only to see Naruto already looking at me with a happy expression. Did he knew that I wasn't a fan of sweet things?

"It's good." I said with an appreciative tone and saw how Naruto grinned, his face brightening and tinting just a bit. It was weird how his smile made me feel warm too. It felt so comfortable.

"I'm glad that it's to your liking." Naruto snickered and I just rolled my eyes on his attempt to sound like a butler. I suddenly remembered the last time we've had dinner in the same place with Sakura too. 'Sakura'. I looked at Naruto. He was eating so happily, humming in delight. I frowned a bit. I really needed to know the depth of Naruto and Sakura's relationship. They've always been friends since the junior high, Even after we entered high school Sakura stilled talked about how she and Naruto would meet up time to time. Strangely I never any felt any threat from their friendship and Sakura also looked content with their three years ago the only reason Naruto's company had agreed for that project was also because of Naruto and Sakura's friendship but what about now? And what about that proposal?

After my engagement with Sakura broke we never talked in peace. Sakura did dropped off sometimes but it was always to rub our poverty in our faces and, about Naruto, I looked at the happily eating guy, What was Naruto and Sakura's relationship? Sakura had claimed that they were going to marry and Naruto also had deliberately told me about this but what now? I hated Sakura but of course I wasn't going to force Naruto to stop associating with her because well aside from physical attraction I felt nothing for Naruto. It wasn't a matter of me being a open minded person but in the current condition I wasn't that bothered by that. Yes if their friendship got in the way of my plan than I was going to have a problem but until then no. But still I had to know what their relationship status was?

"A penny for you thoughts." Naruto said swallowing the bite in his mouth and sipping the juice.

"Nothing important." I said and took a bite of my eggs.

"Indulge me." His tone was simple but serious and demanding. He was looking at me expectedly with his electric blue eyes shining almost dangerously. I thought about lying but I think it was better to get this thing out of the way.

"It's about you and Sakura." I restrained my self to not to say Sakura's name bitterly and surprisingly it wasn't that difficult to keep my poker face.

"Oh if it's about proposal I already told my parents about having a lover over the call but I would be meeting with them tonight after you go back." He said smiling and I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"Already assuming I would be here until tonight?" I gave a smirk while taking chewing the bacon.

"I do have confidence in me. I won't let you get bored and I think that's the goal right? To have fun and enjoy." He asked with a mirthful gaze.

"Hmm. If you are good, you might get a good night kiss." I was enjoying the comfortable chat we were having so casually. Even though we were never close and I never even tried to get close to any one other than Sakura yet it was surprising how well we clicked.

"I'm planning on getting so much more than a kiss and by the end of the night you would see it for your self." He looked smug and somehow I wasn't irritated even a bit.

"Confident much. are we?" My tone was sarcastic but Naruto laughed it off.

"I am confident that I can seduce you." Naruto winked before stuffing his mouth with half of the pan cake which was left.

"You look so charming right now." I said dryly and Naruto scowled.

"Hey. I am always charming." Naruto pouted while gulping down his remaining juice and I could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying it too.

"Yes. Yes." I rolled my eyes and Naruto just pouted. We ate in silence for a while before Naruto spoke again.

"By the way Sasuke if you don't mind I want to ask you something." Naruto said looking a bit hesitant but when he spoke his voice held no hesitance.

"Hn?" I looked at him while bracing my self for whatever Naruto was going to throw at me.

"What was the reason behind the breakup?" Naruto got up and started to clean up. I got up too, to help him. When Naruto asked the question, his tone was casual. Like he didn't wanted to come too strong but yet a thing which he thought was important to know. As for me.. I wasn't expecting Naruto to ask this question. I bit my lips and my expression became a bit cold. I felt sudden rage bubbling inside me. Was Naruto fucking with me?! When I gave no answer and quietly stood there leaning against the counter, looking away Naruto was the one to call out my name.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke my name but I tried ignoring his voice and glared at the windows. "Hey. I know you are uncomfortable but I think it's necessary to talk about this."

"Do you really not know?" I turned to face him and tried to ask casually but my voice came off as cold and bitter.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at me with solemn expression while folding his arms over his chest.

"...Sakura said she didn't love me anymore. She said that she had someone else." I said after a pause, bitting out the words sarcastically, looking at Naruto with a cold gaze. Calculating his expressions.

"Sakura said that?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "I can't believe it." He looked shocked.

"Why not? You are so close to her. You were going to marry her. You should know all of this shit already?" I said looking away with a composed and neutral tone but my fists were clutched on my sides. If Naruto was acting, He was a great actor and it pissed me off. Because this was making me doubt Naruto and all of his actions.

"Sasuke I've already said this but I really don't know. Sakura never talked about why the engagement was called off. And who the heck is that guy for whom Sakura left you of all people." Naruto's tone seemed sincere and somehow my heart ached. May be he really was a good actor.

"You." I said and stared at him with a leveled gaze. I was over Sakura and I wasn't angry over Naruto but his acting of being oblivious was pissing me off.

"Me what?" he looked dumb founded and I felt irritated beyond belief. I just tusked and looked away when finally he though about doing the climax or should I say anti-climax. I should say what he said shocked me a bit too," This is not even funny Sasuke. Sakura and me? Are you kidding me? This is the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Naruto voice was cold and he glared at me with so much intensity that I finally had to look at him with my own heated gaze.

"You are the one who wanted to know the name of that guy. And Naruto do I look like I'm kidding to you?" I knew I shouldn't be talking so coldly to Naruto but fuck I needed closure too. I've hated Naruto too for so long because he was the reason Sakura left me. And now all of a sudden he was denying it. Fine I get it that he doesn't want me to think bad of him but it's not a reason to fucking lie to me. I felt my self losing my temper and all the warmth was leaving my heart. It was so frustrating.I looked at Naruto who was looking a me while bitting his lips. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, looking away.'He fucking knew something. I knew it just by looking at Naruto's face' It made me feel a searing ache in my heart. Why was he doing this? What was his purpose any way! I really wanted to leave right now. I know I should stay calm and composed but I was really getting pissed off. I think it was better if I left the kitchen before I snapped.

"Sasuke.." Naruto's voice was helpless. and it irked me even more.

"You know something and you're not telling me." My voice was turning cold quickly and I was losing it. I knew I shouldn't because it was going to backfire on my own face but still the thought of Naruto lying to me and deceiving me was irritating me a bit too much. How could he lie with those sincere eyes.

"It's not something for me to tell you Sasuke. Sakura is.. She is my friends Sasuke. My only real friend. Sasuke you're important for me but so is Sakura. And when I say I didn't know about it then I really don't Sasuke. Please trust me Sasuke I would never lie to you." Again. That sincere voice and those pure eyes looking at me with warmth. Naruto was facing me with a troubled yet gentle expression. "She never told me about her reasoning Sasuke. She never told me that she said something like that to you. If you want we can talk to her and may be you would get your answers." He slowly crossed the small distance between us and stood closer to me with our sides touching.

"Then what was that about you and Sakura getting married?" I asked looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto didn't even flinch a bit on my coldness and looked at me with a calm composed face.

"That was unexpected for me too Sasuke. My mother is friends with aunt Mebuki and she had invited them over lunch. Me and Sakura spent the time taking a stroll in the yard talking. After Haruno's left my mother talked to me about this. And I asked her to give me some time. I asked Sakura and she was more than OK with this and I thought that if you said no I'll just get through with this. If it wasn't you then marriage was just merely a paper contract for me. If the other person wanted to do this knowing everything then I had no issues too and well rhetorically speaking who could be better than your best friend to marry to?" Naruto's tone was calm and he had said everything casually but he looked wary. As for me after knowing his reasoning I simply felt uncomfortable. Somehow even after this talk I got no real answers.

"Hn." I took a deep breath. I didn't trust my voice to not come out harsh. Even I had swore to not get drunk ever again. I really wished I could get at least one strong drink.

"If you want we can... cancel our date. You can go home if.." Naruto started off and seriously it pissed me off. Who was he to decide? Well he technically didn't decide but still!

"No. We're going on our date." I said scowling and then turned away from Naruto to get away from body tensed when I felt arms going around my waist.

"Sasuke I know it's difficult for you to trust my words and if Sakura said that then you are right to doubt me but Sasuke believe me. Just like I could never break Sakura's trust, I could never lie to you. I would never deceive for anything in this world." Naruto's just whisper made my body paralyzed. I suddenly felt like such a shit for doing this to Naruto but a part of me felt satisfied with my own decision of not trusting Naruto. If Naruto wasn't lying then time will prove it. I don't have to feel bad about anything. I gritted my teeth. Naruto squeezed me a bit tighter before releasing me slowly turning me toward with his hand on my shoulders. "Please don't be mad." His tone was soft and gentle. He looked so earnest and sincere that I just wanted to trust his words for once and all but I couldn't. Not just now.

It felt like Naruto was influencing me with his natural charisma a bit too much. Shit. I was so fucking confused. But then again I could be alert all the time about Naruto. Even if there is a chance he is lying to me I will not fall for it. There was no need to take any rash decisions just like that. Especially when I have already decided that this relationship was solely for my revenge. I took a deep breath and schooled my features to a relaxed slightly impassive mask.

"This isn't easy for me Naruto. I won't lie and tell you that I'm over it. I might be over my breakup with Sakura but the bitterness is still I won't run away for 'this'. I want to see where it will take us." I looked straight into Naruto's eyes with determination. Yes, revenge aside I was interested in Naruto, at least physically. I felt comfortable around him and he could be a big help for me in future too. I wasn't going to throw all of this away.

Naruto didn't said any thing. He suddenly looked flustered and I couldn't resist that small boyish smile too. So I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't looked surprised at all and responded me immediately. I was holding Naruto close with my fingers snaking inside his soft blond locks with his hand holding onto my arm. Our lips met softly, saying the apologies which were much needed to mend what had been hurt. The gentle caress might be the only thing we needed and I did relaxed against that kiss. The gentleness of his kiss and that warmth seeped into my heart, melting away the ice there. When our lips finally broke I saw how Naruto's eyes looked dazed and soft, looking at me with so many emotion that it even overwhelmed me too. What a strange fellow. He blinked a bit to get rid of the daze and somehow I wanted to kiss him again but restrained my self.

"Up for some games?" Naruto slowly smiled and gestured toward the TV in living room.

"Depends upon what you have to offer." I asked smirking with my arms folded over my chest. Naruto quirked his eye brow before grinning in that ridiculously charming way and walked inside the living room area. I made my way there too and stared at the screen while he started the game.

"Call of duty: Black ops III. Impressive." I smirked and Naruto looked at me rolling his eyes.

"As always. Now get you butt over here so we can kill some people and get it out of our system." Naruto flopped down on the rug and patted the place beside him. I shook my head and flopped down too. While we started our game and bantered playfully and rather competitively I thought again. All of this was comfortable and homey. Somehow even after that heated argument and that 'talk' I somehow felt like my heart was light. It was like I could breath a bit easily. If Naruto had been involved with Sakura that might have turned out any other way but now that this was out of the way I felt like I could be my self with Naruto. Still Naruto was a close friend of Sakura so i wasn't going to trust him but if he was serious about 'us' than I will to try to do this.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the long awaited date...!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ADIOS~


	8. First Date Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have been waiting to write this chapter for sometime and I have decided that specific event which I'm gonna write for sometime too. I hope this chapter turns out to be the way I want it to be. I have to tell you I have no idea how to plan dates. I mean from where I belong we don't go on dates. It's not considered good and well I'll try my best and I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Last Chapter Summary: Sasuke sleeps over and finally they have the not so pleasant talk about Sasuke's break up and Naruto's relationship with Sakura. Things are getting better and Sasuke has accepted the fact that he is attracted toward Naruto at least physically.
> 
> This chapter is un-beta' so pardon the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?

"The Best Relationships Are The Ones You Never Saw Coming."  
\----------------------------------------------------

It was already 1 pm and seriously it's been a long time since I had so much fun. I didn't know that Naruto had this much competitive streak in him but it was surprisingly refreshing to just play the game and banter like old friends.

Now that I think about it we do feel like old friends. It doesn't feel like we only started talking a week ago or something like that. We were intimate and the more time we spent together the more I felt at ease with this man. But I guess he had this tendency in him, I was sure he could make a wild animal fall in love with him through his ridiculous amount of charisma. I rolled my eyes on my own thoughts and tried to focus on game and not to fall behind in the body count.

"For a man who doesn't play much games. You are too good." Naruto was practically glaring at the screen while his finger pressed on the buttons with urgency.

"I have to tell you that I can get a hold of things very quickly. It's in my genes to be good at everything." I smirked playfully and countered rather smugly. It wasn't like I was winning from Naruto but still I wasn't that far behind and that was something as I haven't played for a long time.

"Well knowing that you don't play and still are so good. I'm sure you would be a fricking game master if you started to play even on weekends." Naruto quirked his eyebrow and looked at me accusingly. It was so childish I knew yet all I did was smirk smugly raising my eye brows and he pouted.

"Where did my sweet boyfriend disappeared to?" Naruto groaned childishly while he fingers moved on controller to kill as many as he could. It was really difficult to keep up with him when I have been away from this stuff for too long but it felt good knowing that Naruto wasn't holding back. It made the competition all the more worth it.

"He disappeared the moment you gave him the controller. It was your choice." I tried to make my voice seem sympathetic and resigned and Naruto stopped dead in his track. He paused the game and slowly turned toward me and I raised my eyebrow but kept my expression relaxed and almost lazy looking.

"You did not just turned your back to me for the sake of this awesome game!" Naruto said crinkling his eyes and his face fell. I was not falling for this though. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the couch.

"You said it yourself. It's an awesome game Naruto. No man can resist the temptation of call of duty." I said with an extremely serious face and looked at him as if it was the only reality that existed.

"I'm more breathtaking than this game." He said growling and shoving his face closer to me. My eyes flickered to his pink parted lips and then I looked into his eyes and then slowly placed my hand over his shoulder.

"The excitement and thrill of bloodshed and battle are unrivaled." I said looking straight into his eyes and Naruto's eyes flickered to my lips and then he oh-so-sensually slowly licked his lower lip all the while he slowly started to unbutton his shirt and damn…

May be it was due to the fact that I've admitted to myself that I was attracted toward Naruto or purely his own devious charms but his little show was quite a turn on… But the again Naruto doesn't have to know this.

"I'm sure I can rival any kind of thrill." His voice lowered to an octave and his electric blue eyes darkened. I was surprised on the sudden rise of temperature but the feeling wasn't unwelcoming. I squinted my eyes on him and then racked my eyes down to his lightly tanned chest and then looked up at Naruto's gorgeous face.

"Nah. I think I will still choose Call of duty and not to forget but controllers are used in other ways too though I'm not sure I'll be using them like that." I smirked and pushed him away. Naruto blinked his eyes and looked shocked. I took full pleasure in the fact of riling him up and then tried to resume the game but big mistake..!

"…. I'm really happy that we are on the stage where we can joke about using sex toys but still you are going to pay for choosing a game over your hot boyfriend… Payback time~!" Next moment Naruto pounded on me and I don't how during him trying to pin me down and I, trying to escape his death grip. Somehow we ended up doing wrestling. Once we were done with our wrestling match with both of us somehow tying. Both of us laid on the rug, side by side breathing heavily.

"That was… surprisingly fun." Naruto tilted his neck and looked at me grinning with his face lightly flushed.

"Hn. It was." I felt my breath calming down slowly but it made me frown a bit. I really needed to join a gym too, just running wasn't enough.

"Your hairs are a mess." Naruto softly murmured and reached out his hand to brush some of my stray locks away with his fingers. I didn't said anything and let him do what he wanted. He cautiously touched my hairs and then rubbed them between his fingers, "So soft and silky. I could have never guessed they would feel so good." He said a bit excited but still talking in that slightly hushed.

Naruto scooted closer to me and leaned while popping on his elbow and let his fingers slide inside my hairs. Somehow it felt even more intimate. Naruto's fingers started to stroke my scalp and slowly I closed my eyes and let the moment wash over me. It felt good… Not only Naruto's fingers stroking me in that lazy way but just the warm sun rays were falling on my face and how the soft rug felt under me or this whole setting. Somehow it felt so unreal. Almost like I was in a dream. Like I was living in an alternative world. It felt so strange. I slowly opened my eyes and saw how Naruto's eyes were glazed over and how he looked a bit lost too. I just closed my eyes again and let the strangely heavy moment passed away.

We were brought out of our musing by Naruto's ringing cell. Naruto's fingers stopped their skillful ministrations in my hairs and he quickly straightened and sat up to check his phone which was on the table beside the couch. Naruto saw the number and looked at me. I nodded and he gave me a small smile before getting up to take the call without disturbing the silence.

While Naruto left for his bed room to take the call, I tried to gather myself and my thoughts. I clasped my hands and put them on my stomach and looked up at the navy blue painted ceiling. I was really going on a date with this guy? Was it for reals? Of course I had no experience for this sort of thing and I didn't had any expectations too but I couldn't just act uninterested too. I have to manipulate Naruto and for this I have to make him feel that I loved him. I have to earn his trust and not just his love.

I took a deep breath and gracefully sat up and looked around. I looked at the paused game and then resumed it. Though the game was just for show. I wasn't playing it with all of my mind. My mind raced in different direction and I thought again about Naruto. I begrudgingly had admitted that Naruto had a certain charm. You can't help but be attracted to him and he can manipulate you in ways you won't even notice. That was a plus point in business but it won't be good in our current relationship.

It was slightly annoying how Naruto knew what to say or how to act in different conditions. May be it was because he wanted to impress me or maybe it was how he was but it made me feel at ease and I would act rashly. Just like I had did last night. I have to take last night as a warning. I can't let Naruto play with me with his words and acts. I have to be more firm to not get swayed by his charm. I have to set limits and rules. A safe word… Yes I needed to form a barrier and I have to be more alert. I can't fall for Naruto. I didn't wanted to not I had the time for that.

"Sasuke… You started my rival game again?" I was startled by Naruto's voice but didn't show it and looked up shrugging my shoulder, not in a mood to give any reply. Naruto eyed me but didn't say anything and gave a small smile.

"Ok so quit it and get dressed up. I have got to make some calls. Wear something fancy but not too fancy because we will be going on walk too and other stuff. So you'll feel uncomfortable afterwards."

I nodded while also noticing that he had come out of the room all dressed up too in a sky blue button up shirt and an ash gray blazer with dark fitted jeans which nicely hugged his legs. The fitted blazer also gave him a handsome look with some bracelet and watch in his wrist and a simple leather strapped necklace with which I assume was a sapphire crystal, the same color as his eyes. His hairs were styled nicely, giving him an aloof and charming look. He knew how to dress up. Strange, that I never noticed it before. 'Because you never looked at him closely before.' My mind supplied helpfully and I internally rolled my eyes.

"You'll have plenty of time to ogle at me so why don't you go and get dressed for now. I have to make some calls." Naruto was smirking smugly and I just quirked my eyebrow on his narcissism. Though I ignored it because of the warmth in his eyes.

"Why did I get together with such a narcissist?" I got up and glared at him halfheartedly and Naruto just chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulder before turning and dialing number on his cell phone.

I sighed and stretched my arms and then treaded toward the bedroom to get something to wear for the said 'date'. I opened the glass sliding door of the closet and mused over what to wear and then it struck me. When for rare occasion I would take Sakura on dates, which were most of the time dinner dates. We would have something matching, for example one time Sakura wore a maroon dress and I wore a matching maroon dress shirt. Which reminds me that maroon suits me well because of my fair color so maybe it was better if I wore a maroon shirt and to match with Naruto I can wear a blazer too. It's cliché I know it but well your date always loves it.

I almost took it out but then shook my head. There it was… Naruto was a man and not a woman. Wearing matching stuff will only embarrass me and make him think that I'm trying too hard. I groaned and huffed before simply taking out another nice white shirt with dark blue jeans and bali blue fitted sportcoat. I thanked the God for our almost same sizes because that saved me a lot of trouble. I took a nice tie which would go nice with all the image and the stepped into bathroom.

I took a quick bath again and quickly dried myself and my hairs before putting on the clothes and styling my hairs. I haven't been styling them for some time now but I wanted to look good so I took the styling gel and styled my hairs in a way I did a while ago with two slightly longer strands on both sides of my face and rest spiked up. I took a deep breath and admired myself on the way I looked. I could easily pass for some model. I shook my head and checked different colognes before spraying the one I liked the more out of them. Once I was done I stepped out of the bathroom only to see Naruto sitting standing closer to the closet and talking on the phone. He turned when I came closer to the closet again and gave me a small appreciative smile before leaning closer to me and giving a chaste kiss to my lips.

I quirked my eyebrow and for reason Naruto blushed, in turn making me smirk. He rolled his eyes while talking to the man which I wasn't paying attention to at all since it was in Spanish. I looked around for the shoes which would go better with the clothes I was wearing and Naruto said something on the phone and then hunched down to take a pair of brown cap toe oxfords and mouthing a soft 'wear this' before heading out of the room. I reluctantly put on the shoes which were surprisingly of my size. It was a bit creepy that he knew what my size was but I shrugged it.

I took my phone and wore my watch before looking through the messages. There was a message from Itachi telling me to go a bit slow and not 'overdo' it. I rolled my eyes before ending a simple 'shut up to him.' There was one message from Shikamaru telling me that I should have told that I would be taking a day off. I rolled my eyes and read the next one which was from Ino, and I deleted it without opening. There were some others too from some other women from company I didn't even knew names of so I just selected them all and deleted them and put the phone in the pocket. I took my wallet too and put it in the pocket too. I hoped that Naruto wouldn't be taking me too much fancy places because if we were going to split it. I was sure I would not be able to keep up with him.

I left the room to see Naruto just hanging up on the call. I saw that he had already cleaned up living room. His surprisingly tidy nature got him a plus point in my book though I didn't say it.

Naruto looked at me again even though he had looked at me earlier but he moved closer to me and smiled at me in that warm and sincere way. His eyes had a look of pure awe in them and it was slightly addictive the way he looked at me, like I was the only one who existed, like I was his everything. It made me feel overwhelmed and to some extent suffocated. To be desired like this with so much raw and pure emotions and feeling which were all directed only at me, made me feel a bit anxious.

"You look good. So good that I just want to spend the rest of the day just looking at you and memorizing you." He said in gentle murmur, touching my chest with the tips of his fingers. It was ridiculous but I could feel the spot heated up under the touch.

"Yeah?" I was dumfounded to what I should say. It was frustrating that because he was a man and making a move on me I wasn't sure what to say or how to react to his flirting. But Naruto knew how to do it. He knew what to say, when to say and how to say it. It was in some strange way unsettling.

"Yup. You look so good. I'm latterly happy to see you putting up effort to dress up like this. It makes me feel that I might have a chance." His words were soft while his fingers traced the coat but his eyes… They were full of so many emotions that I wasn't even surprised on the fact that my heart rate picked up. He was confusing. For a moment, he would be blushing and acting timid and then next moment he would be coming so strongly and dominantly.

"We will decide that after the date today or are you planning on just using sweet words Mr. President?" I took the initiative and quirked my eyebrow with a small smirk on my lips to dissolve the thickness in the air. Naruto blinked and blinked again… I bit the inside of my cheek slightly nervous but then he just laughed, laughing in that mesmerizing way with throwing his head back and dimples appearing on his perfect cheeks, his eyes scrunching impishly and almost closed with a slight flush to his cheeks. It was stunning and breathtaking… Like seeing a piece of art. The man had all the potential to become a TV celebrity.

"God… Now I know why I love you. You are so damn charming you know." He had ceased to laugh and I just smirked.

"I'm just that charming. Did I swept you off your feet?" I asked folding my arms on my chest and he grinned.

"You did. Now let's go out so I can rock your world by the most awesome date." He was grinning while he ushered me out of the apartment. I wanted to tell him that rocking my world is not how a date should be described but just ignored it for the sake of that pleasant smile on Naruto's face.

\---->>>

After light bickering in the elevator we were getting out of the building. I took in a deep breath and looked around. It wasn't morning yet because it was a working day there was a lot more peacefulness. Naruto guided me toward the parking lot though I already knew it but just quietly followed him there.

Once in the parking I saw Naruto's chauffer standing there stiffly close to beautiful blue Chevrolet Corvette. I looked at it admirably but then it surprised me when Naruto approached the gray haired man who handed Naruto over the keys. Naruto was standing closely with the Corvette. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. It was really a nice surprise.

"So do you like our ride?" He wriggled his eyebrows, smiling knowing well that I loved sports car. I wasn't surprised on the fact that he knew that.

"It's gorgeous." I said looking at the car, feeling the nostalgia hitting me like waves. I loved sports cars and I had a huge collection of them previously. Sometimes it really hit me hard that how much my life had changed. How much I have lost.

"I knew that you love them. I mean you always rode one when we were working on that project so I thought that you would like it if we went on our date in one." He smiled looking a bit flustered and I just shook my head, giving a smile. It was nice of him.

"It's a very nice surprise." I said softly and Naruto smiled before giving the other keys to the chauffer and then looking at me, "Shall we?" He asked playfully and I chuckled softly.

"Idiot" Naruto just grinned while we got in and he started the car. May be the date wouldn't be that bad after all.

\---->>>

I blinked and blinked again to look at the sign which read the Brooklyn Botanic garden. Naruto was already getting out so I got out too and looked at him a bit confused.

"Surprised?" He asked smiling and I just arched my eyebrow.

"Confused would be better." I said and he chuckled softly before ushering me toward the entrance. He was a member I guess but he paid for me before I could say a thing. I glared and he just gave a small smile.

"Oh God please don't tell me you don't know why we are here." He said in a hushed whisper with a seriousness and I was even more confused. Seriously speaking I remember coming to this park when I was a lot younger with my parents on some exotic plants exhibition. I had liked it yes but why would you bring your date here?

"I seriously don't know. Is there some exhibition you wanted to see?" I asked walking side by side with Naruto and silently enjoying the peacefulness of the environment. There were quite a number of people but it wasn't a loud place. May be being this close to nature made people act calmer?

"Ah… Yes there is an exhibition but not today. It going to be this Sunday. Some really rare plants from the Amazonian forests would be exhibited there but for today we are here only for a nice romantic walk." Naruto smiled excitedly and I just shrugged my shoulders. He smirked looking at my expressions and lead me deeper inside the garden.

"Already asking me for another date. So smooth Mr. President." I smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes, making a funny face but didn't say a thing.

The moment we were here I almost forgot about the fact that we were on a date. The rush from when I was young and came at the exhibition made me feel a strange sense of nostalgia and melancholy. Things had changed too much since then. Naruto quirked his eyebrow but I just gave a small smile. He didn't looked convinced but thankfully he didn't asked me. It's been an hour already and I have to say that I was enjoying myself so much. It was somehow relaxing and fun in a strange way.

It was ironic how I have only been here for once. I've lived my whole life here yet I and Sakura never went out on dates like this. It was always a fancy dinner date or going to a high class club but never simple things like going on a walk or something of that sorts. Surprisingly we did went out to many famous places here and there but never something simple. It was always a bit too formal with her and well it suited me well so I never questioned it.

It was cliché but while walking around with Naruto and listening to him talk about plants or flowers was much more heartwarming and relaxing. Wasn't getting to know each other better was the whole point of going on a date? Then what the hell I and Sakura have been doing when we were together. Did I really ever knew her?

It was almost so disturbing that I wanted to stop thinking altogether but the thought didn't leave me. It was unnerving knowing that the person you thought you were so close to was never close to you, that they were playing with you all along. On our so called dates, she would always ask me about the new projects and I would ask her about her tours since she loved travelling but what else? What else-

"Earth to Sasuke!" I was startled by Naruto's voice right into my ear and looked at him flabbergasted, almost jumping.

"What?!" I snapped unintentionally and Naruto just quirked his eyebrow.

"Is there something bothering you?" He tilted his head looking at me with his hands in his jeans pockets. I haven't noticed but we have come pretty deep in the garden. There weren't many people around and the knowledge that we were standing on a bridge with greenery around surprised me. When the hell we came here?

"No. I was just… thinking." I replied a bit awkwardly looking around and then looking back at Naruto whose face looked serious, losing the earlier lightheartedness.

"Ok… Something you wanna tell me?" He asked again, leaning against the reeling. The sun was doing him a justice and just standing there he looked like a beautiful Greek God, a piece of art. "So?" He quirked his eyebrow, patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Nothing important just some random thoughts." I might be cold but I wasn't insensitive enough to talk about Sakura right now. Telling Naruto that I was reminiscing about my dates with Sakura wouldn't be good.

"… If it's nothing worth mentioning then why don't you try to pay attention to me for a while?" He said smiling though his tone was sarcastic. I knitted my eyebrows, not liking the way he was suddenly acting so cold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, sounding irritated, which I was and Naruto just looked at me coolly before turning back from the bridge to go back.

"Why don't you try thinking about that then instead of thinking about random, not worth mentioning stuff?" He almost sounded childish and I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a brat. I was only lost in my thoughts for a while and he is pissed at that. If he is going to be like that then I'm not going to apologize for something so petty.

"Don't act so prissy just because I wasn't paying attention to you for mere minutes. What are you? An attention whore?" I asked light heartedly. Yes, I wasn't going to say sorry but seeing him like that made me want to tease him a bit.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling an attention whore you damned bastard." Naruto glared at me, his cheeks puffing up and seriously it was so amusing that I couldn't help but smirk which just made him even more irritated. He scowled and then pointed his finger at me, "Your mere minutes consisted of a whole hour. Jerk!" Naruto huffed and strolled away.

I blinked shocked on what he had said. Was I really day dreaming for that long? God… This was bad. I felt embarrassment bubbling inside me and quickly ran after Naruto who was marching away quickly with a frown marring his face.

"Naruto..." I called out to him, trying to reason with him, now that I really was feeling bad. Naruto did slowed down but didn't looked my way and kept on walking. "Hey. Are you going to get back at me by ignoring me back? Though I wasn't ignoring you. I was just a bit lost in thoughts." I said gently, my own tone and voice surprised me. I didn't understand this weird feeling but seeing him like that made me want to bring back the smile to his face.

"I'm not ignoring you." He still wasn't looking at me and it was clear that he was irritated. Was he irritated at me?

"You are mad that I didn't talked to you?" I asked sincerely and made him stop by grabbing his arm. Naruto pressed his teeth gently into his lower lip and shrugged his shoulder before he looked into my eyes. The blue of his eyes almost looked like dusty cyan, the golden eyelashes were a plus. God why was I noticing these simple things so much?

"Sasuke I have been talking you know but you kept on giving monosyllabic answers and then for the rest of hour you were quite. I again tried making conversation but you didn't replied and it turns out that you weren't even listening in the first place. I feel so humiliated, like I'm trying too hard and you don't even want to be there." Naruto said this in calm tone. He was again composed, looking at me with composed and relaxed gaze and I felt a slight prickling sensation.

"Don't be stupid. If I didn't wanted to be here. I wouldn't have come with you in the first place. It's just relaxing so I ended up thinking about things from past. I just came here once with my parents when I was still younger and that made me feel nostalgic in… some weird ways." I wasn't telling him whole truth but I think in this situation it would only make things bitterer if I told him that it wasn't just about my parents but also about Sakura too.

"You don't have to comfort me. God I'm acting like such a girl!" He said frustrated with himself or me. He smiled at me rather troubled and rubbed his arm sighing. "Am I really that desperate for your attention?" He threw his arms in air and looked at me scowling. I couldn't help but smirk playfully.

"I told you. You are an attentions whore. Just admit it Naruto." I slid my hands inside my jeans and looked at him. He looked less tensed now and it made me feel relaxed too somehow.

"It's your fault. You are converting me." He huffed dramatically while we resumed our walking and I quirked my eyebrow.

"Given the circumstances, don't you think this should be my line?" I quirked my eyebrow and Naruto playfully bumped with me.

"Why are you being so witty today? I should get you drunk again so you would just shut up and cuddle with me and be all cute like this morning." He said glaring at me halfheartedly and I let out a small chuckle.

"There are other more efficient ways of making me shut up and act cute and cuddly too. You did promised me right?" I asked looked at him giving an almost innocent look and Naruto stopped in his track and gave me look before bursting into a laugh in that damn sexy way. I just looked at him and enjoyed the warm moment.

"All of you awesome dry humor is making me crave for coffee now. It's all your fault." Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully and I nodded playing along.

"I should have used protection." I said grimacing and Naruto snickered.

"No, it must have been because of the masturbation I did that night you were drunk and being so sexy or… was it because of the day earlier?" Naruto quirked his eyebrow.

"It must be the night I was drunk. These things often happen when you are drunk." I said completely serious and Naruto bit his lips looking at me with perfect expression of a damsel in distress.

"So somehow I got pregnant because of your sexiness and not using condom while I was masturbating?" He said batting his eyes like he was trying to figure it out.

"Can't we get rid of it?" I asked making a nonchalant face and Naruto gasped loudly.

"How could you be so cold hearted? I should sue you for this! Be a man Sasuke Uchiha and take responsibility." Naruto said trying to mimic a girlish voice and I just bit the inside of my cheek to not let out a loud snort.

"How should I take the responsibility?" I looked at him and tried making sincere expressions.

"You can start by buying a coffee for me? So go and buy me a coffee." Naruto batted his eyelashes and then grinned, pointing toward the coffee shop and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want any snacks too?" I asked turning and Naruto laughed.

"How considerate. But I just want some good coffee in my system and nothing else." He said smiling and I nodded before turning to go get the coffee.

Once I got us some coffee, Naruto took it from me with a small smile and started to sip it. We strolled for a while, this time with a comfortable silence between us. Well it wasn't a complete silence either because whenever Naruto would see some interesting plant, he would tell me about it. And I enjoyed listening to him. His knowledge about plants and flowers was surprising and refreshing. He talked about them with a passion but the way he spoke was so warm and somehow I could feel his enthusiasm rubbing on me too. By the time we finished out coffee and were heading back I was feeling much more relaxed with a perked up Naruto beside me.

Once we were outside and climbed up in the car again and engine roared to life I looked at Naruto.

"Now where are we going?" I asked fastening my seat belt and Naruto smirked before starting the car.

I rolled my eyes but Naruto just ignored it and switched on the radio. Some pop song was playing and Naruto started to sing along the guy. It was some really cliché and a bit old sounding song but it brought a smile to my face, seeing as Naruto would wriggle his eyebrows or wink at me. I must say I was amused. When he turned the car on next turn I was already getting a feeling where we were headed too and raised my eyebrows a bit and Naruto just gave me smile.

"Central park? Seriously?" I asked and Naruto rolled his eyes before parking the car.

"Shut up and get out of the car. We are going to enjoy what I have planned for us." He said with a cocky smirk and this time I did snorted out loud.

"I wouldn't say I didn't enjoyed being at the garden but I really can't understand what we are going to do here? Another walk?" I asked and Naruto scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"You'll know what we are going to do. So let's go." I raised my eyebrow once again but just followed him again.

Naruto opened the back door and then hunched over checking some bags. I have noticed them before but haven't asked. Naruto took one of them out, looking satisfied and smiled before ushering me toward the inside of the park. He was surprisingly subdue during our date. He hasn't touched me yet nor had kissed me and it made a wonder as to why he wasn't doing it? Because we were outside? Because we weren't out yet? But still I liked this so I wasn't complaining.

Once we made our way inside Naruto led me toward our next destination and I have to say I was dumbfounded.

"I know it's a bit cheesy to do this but I think this would be really fun and I get to show off too." Naruto smiled placing the bag on a side and I tilted my head in confusion.

"First thing first Naruto. I haven't skated for a long time. If I entered the damned rink I would only end up embarrassing the both of us and second… I'm your boyfriend. So, there really is no need for you to show off to me." I said folding my arms on my chest and Naruto gazed at me for a second before he smiled shaking his head and took out the skating shoes for both of us.

"To answer your first question. I think you would easily get a hang of it and even if you don't I'm here to help you. I decided on this rink instead of Rockefeller because it is less crowded. See… There aren't many people and Sasuke even if you fall. I won't lie. I might laugh but I won't be embarrassed by you trust me." Naruto smirked cockily and I huffed. He handed me over the shoes and I sat down beside him to wear them, "As for the second part. Sasuke you are my boyfriend but you don't… love me. I'm really grateful that I got this chance so I want to do everything I can to make you fall for me. So… Shall we?" Naruto got up smiling warmly at me and held his hand out. I took a deep breath and held on to his hand to get up.

I didn't have any reply to his honesty so I took comfort in the silence and tried to move forward. Big mistake… I lost balance in my first step and if it wasn't for Naruto holding my hands tightly I would have fell. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my erratic heart. Naruto was grinning at me and I just rolled my eyes.

I wouldn't say that it was bad but it wasn't that good either. Naruto helped me quite a bit and after trying for a bit and with his guidance and tips, I was able to hold on to my own. Learning something new and listening to Naruto's encouragement felt good and I was so embarrassed at this but didn't showed on my face. It felt so good to do a completely new thing. Not to mention whenever I would stumble just a bit or was going to slip Naruto would held on to me and wouldn't let me make a fool of myself. And every time that happened I felt that Naruto's hand would linger on me before he would step away. Though it was fun I didn't wanted to hold back Naruto and also I wouldn't say it out loud. But I was curious as to how good he actually was?

"I think I should take a break." I said to Naruto while we skated together slowly and Naruto looked at me with raised eyebrow.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" Naruto asked stopping and I gave a small smile.

"I am but I feel like I'm holding you back." I told him and he quickly shook his head.

"No way. You aren't holding me back at all. I love this. I have never had so much fun doing skating. So don't think about useless things." Naruto said and gently tugged my sleeve for another round but I stopped and Naruto looked at me. Before he could say something I beat him to that and spoke up.

"Yeah but I want to see those tricks you were bragging about before." I said smirking and Naruto huffed, pouting a bit.

"Thank you but I wasn't bragging. I really am good at this." Naruto said with a pout of his lips, though I could see the playfulness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Then woo me." I said smirking and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Alright. Just watch closely. It's going to be a very nice show." He said raising his eyebrow with a small smile on his lips and then skated away.

I made my way toward where our bag was and saw how Naruto skated around and would stop closer to people and talk with them. With the way people started to empty the rink and started to gather at the corners. I got a good idea that he was requesting them to empty the area. I sat there and I saw when Naruto looked my way and then he smiled before smiling and then it started.

Naruto stood in the middle and then I saw how his body tensed before he started to skate. Not the lazy and laid back way he was skating before but more graceful and fluid. His arm spread in the air in a very exotic way and his movement on the ice looked so mesmerizing that I latterly stopped blinking to not to miss a moment. He moved on the ice in a practiced way and then I saw in awe when he jumped from his right foot into the air, his legs twisting and my heart beat quickened as in response but then in mere seconds he was back on the ice with his arms spread and a serious concentrated look on his face. The people had started to cheer and make videos but I stood there mesmerizing. I was going to call out to him but that's when I realized that Naruto was still skating in that beautiful way. Our eyes met again and I saw him smile.

I saw him moving and then his body bending just a bit elegantly, arms spreading to balance his movements and then I saw him jump once again. This one was different because this time Naruto didn't twisted for just once. His arms were on his chest quickly and his body twisted one…two… and three and then he was back on the ice as fluidly as he did before. I literally as if my heart has skipped three beats too with his ever twist. People were roaring with cheers and Naruto playfully placed a hand over his chest and smiled charmingly at everyone before he was coming toward me with that charming smile still plastered on his face and slightly flushed cheeks.

I feel like I could practically read the question is his blue eyes, 'Did you fall for me?' and at that moment I denied the fact that may be I did fell for him for a second there… Even if for a second but I did thought that he was damn cool and sexy.

While Naruto got rid of his sudden fan club I took deep breaths to calm myself while I looked at the time which was already almost five pm and bit my lips. I wish I knew what else he had planned for this date. Because with how it was going right now I have to say I couldn't help but feel excited for what is going to come next.

TBC...


End file.
